


A Mate He Can't Refuse

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Business Owner!Gadreel, Dominant!Michael, Fluff, Heats/Mating Cycles, M/M, Mafia Prince!Michael, Many Many GodFather references, Michael is a speed demon, NSFW, Sexual Content, Shooting, Smut, Societal Customs, Submissive!Gadreel, Top!Gadreel, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Gadreel, background Benny/Samandriel, background samifer, bottom!Michael, mentions of mpreg, omega!Michael, security guard!Gadreel, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gadreel Penikett is a mid-ranking Alpha in need of a mate as he rapidly nears his twenty-fifth birthday. However, most Omegas don’t want an Alpha that has served time (even if it wasn’t his fault- he was fucking drugged). However, his security business was booming, and he did want an Omega. There’s one Omega that doesn’t mind Gadreel’s former prison sentence, and that wants Gadreel. But he terrifies Gadreel.Michael Milton is a high ranking Omega who could have any Alpha he desired, and he desires Gadreel. Gadreel’s a strong, broad Alpha whom he could see submitting to the iron will that he has. The high ranking Mafia prince was ruthless, and no one said no to Michael Milton. His own twenty-fifth birthday was nearing.As their birthdays neared, Michael needs to learn how to woo the Alpha who’s will is as hard as his own.And maybe little brothers are more useful than either give them credit for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE RARE PAIRS ROCK MINI BANG IS FINALLY HERE. REJOICE. 
> 
> So there's some REALLY FUCKING AWESOME ART by the AMAZINGLY TALENTED @coplins!! She's boss! Here is the link! http://coplins.tumblr.com/post/173992937535/a-mate-he-cant-refuse-by
> 
> Special thanks and love to my betas, @spnyoucantkeepmedown and @samwise-the-true-hero.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Milton,” Gadreel Penikett said, looking up at the Mafia prince before him. “Please, take a seat.” 

“Of course, Mr. Penikett,” Michael Milton replied, sitting down across from Gadreel. 

“Can I get you anything?” Gadreel asked politely. 

“No, thank you,” Michael replied just as politely. 

“To business, then,” Gadreel said, opening up the file folder in front of him. “You’re asking for twenty of the new security cameras?” 

“Twenty-five,” Michael replied, “And fourteen of the motion activated lights.” He gave a thin smile. “Father is becoming more paranoid, now that Lucifer’s out of prison.” 

“Of course,” Gadreel said blandly. 

“Lucifer, however, seems to have found a mate,” Michael added. 

Gadreel raised a brow. “Really?” 

“Mmm. A young prison guard named Sam Winchester.” Michael rolled his eyes almost affectionately. “The way Lucifer talks about him could drive me mad.” 

“I’m sure,” Gadreel said. “Think that’s my little brother’s mate’s best friend’s younger brother. The older brother would be Dean Winchester.” 

“He’s mated to. . .” Michael thought for a moment, coming up empty. 

“Julian Richings, the pathologist,” Gadreel supplied helpfully. 

“More like the dinosaur,” Michael snorted. “But I suppose he’s happy. How is your little brother, by the way?” 

“Samandriel is with pup,” Gadreel smiled. “He and Benny got the confirmation yesterday.” 

“Congratulations on becoming an uncle,” Michael said. 

Gadreel inclined his head, focused on the numbers crunching. 

“What about you, Gadreel? Found an Omega?” Michael asked casually.

Gadreel lifted his head, showing teeth in a non-threatening, yet annoyed way. “Most Omegas, it appears, don’t like an Alpha who’s done time,” he said. “Even if since then it’s been proven that it wasn’t my fault that someone gained entry.” 

Michael clicked his tongue. “Ridiculous,” he said. 

“Mmm. Sign here, please, and I’ll need your credit card,” Gadreel said, handing Michael the clipboard. 

Michael nodded. “How much time until your twenty-fifth birthday?” 

Gadreel sighed. “Two months,” he admitted. 

“Same here,” Michael sighed. 

“You could have any Alpha you want, Mr. Milton,” Gadreel said, taking the clipboard and Michael’s credit card from him and making a few clicks on the computer. “One would’ve thought that you would’ve been mated when you came of age.” 

Michael smirked. “Well, there’s an Alpha I do want,” he said, “But. . . he wasn’t available at the time.” 

Gadreel repressed the shiver he felt. Oh, he knew about the Mafia prince’s crush on him, but never understood it- besides, Michael  _ scared  _ him. Michael Milton was ruthless, cunning, and knew how to play someone. And Gadreel hadn’t been able to figure out if Michael was toying with him or not. “I see,” Gadreel said lightly as he entered Michael’s credit card information into the database. 

“Gad,” Michael said softly. “Please, consider it. I don’t want to be on the auction block.” 

Gadreel slid his eyes to Michael, his fingers typing. Michael never called him by his nickname before. It had always been Mr. Penikett or Gadreel. This had to be serious. “You can have anyone you want, Michael,” he repeated in a murmur. “Why come after a mere security manager who served time?” 

Michael gave a small smile. “You’re worth more than you give yourself credit for, Gadreel,” he murmured. “I’ve wanted you since high school.” 

Gadreel nodded in agreement. They both presented within weeks of each other, and they eventually had to take separate gym classes because Michael wouldn’t participate, just stare at Gadreel playing whatever sport they were doing that day. “I know, Michael,” he said. “I still don’t understand it. You  _ rule  _ this town, and have for four years, since your father’s delusions started interfering with his decision making. That’s what got Lucifer into prison.” 

“I know,” Michael said. “Please, Gadreel. Think on it. We’d work well together.” 

_ If you didn’t scare me to pieces. _ “I will,” Gadreel promised. His printer beeped, and he turned to grab the papers it was spitting out. “Here’s your receipt, talk to Inias on the way out to gather your supplies,” he said. “And here’s your credit card.” 

Michael smiled and took his credit card back. Gadreel had the feeling that if he hadn’t given it back, Michael wouldn’t have cared. The Miltons were the richest family in the county, possibly the state. “Thank you, Mr. Penikett.” 

Just like that, the mild warmth that Michael had been using was gone, and the cold Mafia prince came to the forefront. “Of course, Mr. Milton. It’s always a pleasure doing business with you,” Gadreel said, raising an eyebrow. “Feel free to call or email with any questions.” 

Michael’s mouth twitched, and then he was gone. 

Gadreel sighed and slumped in his chair. He didn’t want to think about how his twenty-fifth birthday was in two months, and that he needed to take a mate before then, or else it was onto the auction block, where he would probably be marked as ‘unmateable’ and doomed to live a lonely life. 

But Michael scared him. 

He sighed and decided to speak with Samandriel and Benny about it that Saturday. It was his turn to host the family dinner, after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel gets some insight from Samandriel and Benny.

“I don’t know why you don’t just do it, Gad,” Samandriel said, on his fourth helping of spaghetti that Saturday. Benny was just sitting next to his pregnant mate, rubbing his back and nursing a beer while Gadreel went to town on the garlic bread.

“Because,” Gadreel said, swallowing. “Michael Milton scares the everliving shit out of me. THE Mafia Prince. The Viceroy. The SWORD. You know they call him The Sword, right?” Gadreel took a pull of his own beer. “And he wants to mate me, a mere mid ranking Alpha who served four years for being severely drugged? Yeah, there’s a hidden joke somewhere in there and I don’t like it.” 

Samandriel rolled his eyes. “Gad, he’s had a crush on you since the two of you were sixteen,” he said patiently. “And I’ve talked with Gabriel Milton. Apparently the feelings Michael has for you are real. You know Omegas have a hard time lying about who they’d like to mate with.”

“But this is  _ Michael Milton, _ ” Gadreel insisted. “And I’m terrified of him.”

“I know,” Samandriel said, “but you gotta get over that. I was scared of Benny, but Benny turned out to be a teddy bear.” 

Benny chuckled, kissing the top of Samandriel’s head. 

“Michael’s not a teddy bear, or even any type of bear,” Gadreel sighed, throwing his napkin down. “He’s. . . a tiger.” 

It’s not that Gadreel  _ hasn’t  _ thought about what mating Michael Milton would be like. No. He’s human, and Michael  _ was _ extraordinarily beautiful. Dark emerald eyes. Thick, black hair that Gadreel wonders if it’s as soft as it appears to be, even with the obvious gel that Michael uses to keep it perfectly coiffed. Dark pink lips, lower one plump. He was tall for an Omega, but lithe, muscular. Compared to Gadreel’s broad frame, Michael didn’t look like much, but Gadreel knew exactly how quick and agile Michael could be. Michael wasn’t the only one who stared at the other during gym class back in high school. 

The only difference is, as much as it excited Gadreel, it also fucking terrified him. 

“Maybe he’ll be more like Raja and less like Shere Khan,” Samandriel said. 

“Yes, but, what if this is like. . . a game, to Michael?” Gadreel asked. 

Samandriel rolled his eyes good naturedly. “He’s a ‘soft bear’ around you,” he said. 

Gadreel stared at his younger brother. “Alfie,” he said, using the childhood nickname that he’s had because ‘Samandriel’ is a mouthful for anyone to say, “What the hell?” 

“I’m pregnant, screw me,” Samandriel whined, eating another bite of pasta. “The point is, Michael does soften up around you. Part of that is probably his inner Omega recognizing an Alpha who can take care of him, but I think most of it is the fact that he’s attracted to you and would love to have you as a mate. He wants you. I don’t think he’s jerking your dick around with this.” 

Gadreel spat his water out while Benny roared with laughter. Coughing, Gadreel thumped on his chest while staring at his innocent looking younger brother. 

“Alfie, what the  _ fuck, _ ” he wheezed. 

“Sweetheart, that ain’t the phrase,” Benny chuckled, kissing Samandriel’s cheek. 

Samandriel looked up at his mate and shared a kiss with him. “It’s not?” 

“No,” Benny chuckled. “But he’s got a point, Gadreel. I don’ think Michael Milton’s tryin’ to pull th’wool o’er your eyes with this. I think he wants you- as his mate.” 

Gadreel sighed. “I’ve got two months to think on it,” he said. 

“I think you should go for it,” Samandriel said. “You wouldn’t be settling, he actually does want you, and honestly? The two of you would be adorable together.” 

Gadreel rolled his eyes. 

“ _ And  _ this way you don’t end up with a whiny, needy Omega that makes you bow to their every whim,” Samandriel added. 

Gadreel shuddered. Yes, having an Omega be independent and work- or, at the very least, not need Gadreel at their beck and call (not counting heats) would be very nice. He didn’t want to be the Alpha who had to do  _ everything  _ for their Omega. “That’s true,” he said. “I’ll think on it.” 

Samandriel smiled. “Good.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Samandriel is a menace, there's talk of dates, and Gadreel continues to wonder why /him/

Somehow, Michael Milton got Gadreel’s personal number. Through what nefarious means, Gadreel’s not sure (although he had his suspicions on how, as Gabriel was the Milton Family hacker). Either way, it was still jarring to see  _ Good morning, Gadreel -M _ that morning as he got his coffee at Penikett Security.

_ How’d you get my number?  _ He replied back. He didn’t need to know who “M” was. He knew. They all did. 

The answer was not what he expected. 

_ Your younger brother gave it to mine. -M _

Gadreel sighed and went back to his office.  _ I’m going to wring Samandriel’s neck.  _

_ I don’t think his Alpha would approve of that. -M _

_ No, _ Gadreel agreed, logging onto his computer,  _ but the little tyke should know better.  _

_ Younger brothers never listen. Take it from someone who has two. -M _

Gadreel snorted.  _ True. Anyways, what’s up?  _ He was curious as to why Michael was texting him. 

_ I was wondering if you’d like to go out on a date this Friday. -M _

Gadreel wondered if there was some sort of plot to make him choke on a drink and die this week. First Samandriel, now Michael. Who’s next?

_ A date? _

_ I assume you know what that is, Gadreel. Yes, a date. Nothing too elaborate, just a simple dinner out. -M _

Well, at least by way of what Michael  _ could  _ have suggested, it wasn’t that bad. Still. Dinner with The Sword. It sent a thrill down Gadreel’s spine, one that was equally arousing and terrifying. 

_ What time?  _

_ I was thinking 7 PM. I would make it earlier, but I have a business meeting at 5. -M _

Gadreel did not want to think about what that ‘business meeting’ might entail.  _ 7’s good. Dress code?  _

_ Slacks and a button down would suffice. It’s not too fancy. -M _

_ Alright. Where do you want to meet?  _

Gadreel couldn’t believe that he was going to go on a date with Michael Milton. The Mafia Prince. The Sword. He was already, in some aspects, the boss of the local Mafia family, as Charles’ mental health declined, but even back in high school Michael’s reputation preceded him. 

He wondered what Abner would have to say. 

_ Outside your office would be fine, I can have a driver take us to the restaurant. -M _

Gadreel took a deep breath. 

_ Okay. See you Friday.  _

_ See you on Friday, Gadreel. -M _

Gadreel blew the breath out and began working at his desk, drinking his coffee and looking up at lunch time when his best friend and second in command, Abner, came in with two sandwiches from the local deli. 

“Someone order a Reuben?” Abner asked good naturedly. 

“You are a lifesaver, please tell me you picked up sour cream and onion chips?” Gadreel asked, pulling his headset off and holding his hands out for his sandwich. 

“And I got you iced tea instead of soda this time,” Abner confirmed, handing Gadreel his food before sitting down. “You’re looking a little flushed, Gad.” 

Gadreel blew out a breath. “Guess I have a date this weekend,” he said, biting into his sandwich. 

Abner arched an eyebrow as he took a drink from his soda. “Oh? Some Omega’s decided that you’re actually mateable?” he asked. 

“He’s always thought I was mateable,” Gadreel groaned. 

“ _ No, _ ” Abner breathed. “Michael Milton actually asked you out?” 

Gadreel nodded. “Friday. Taking me to some restaurant.” 

Abner let out a low whistle as he unwrapped his sandwich. “Damn. The Sword.” He lowered his voice. “Do you think he’ll ever take you out on a hit?” 

Gadreel groaned. “I hope for my sake, no,” he admitted. “But it wouldn’t surprise me.” 

Abner shook his head. “Honestly, I think you should mate him,” he admitted. “Always have.” 

Gadreel gave his best friend a plaintive look. “ _ Et tu,  _ Abner?” he asked. 

“Hey, I’m just saying. He’s someone you can take care of but isn’t needing you all the time. He’s someone who can look out for you. He actually  _ likes  _ you,” Abner explained, taking another bite of his sandwich. “And he’s the same age as you, and he’s  _ hot. _ ” 

“But this is  _ Michael Milton, _ ” Gadreel insisted. “Do you remember what happened to Fergus MacLeod when he picked on Lucifer one too many times? Lucifer could’ve handled the situation himself, but Michael decided to take matters into his own hands. That’s why he grew a beard, you know. To hide the scars.” 

“It was a little extreme,” Abner agreed, “But that’s what happens if you cross him.” 

“That was  _ before  _ he became an Omega, too,” Gadreel said. “And do you remember what happened to Anna?” 

“Didn’t her dress catch fire at homecoming somehow?” Abner frowned. 

“Our senior year,” Gadreel confirmed. “Granted, she had been leading Gabriel on for  _ months,  _ and the poor man didn’t know what to do with himself, but yes, Michael lit her dress on fire.” He paused. “It was actually a remarkable feat. I’m still not sure how he pulled it off.” 

“He probably had Lucifer’s help,” Abner shrugged. “Lucifer likes fire.” He leaned across the table. “Maybe you should stop thinking of him as ‘Michael Milton, mafia prince’, and think of him as Michael Milton. He’s not  _ all  _ bad.” 

Gadreel sighed and nodded. “I know, but it’s hard. I know  _ everything  _ he’s done. I’ve seen half the things he’s done. And Abner. . . He could have  _ anyone. _ He could have the fucking President of the United States as his mate. Why choose. . . me? And why choose me even after the prison sentence?” 

The other Alpha laid a gentle hand over Gadreel’s. “I know that prison fucked you up,” he whispered. “And I sure hope that Thaddeus is getting what he deserves. But, Gad. . . it’s  _ over.  _ Done.” 

Gadree sighed and looked at his best friend. “I know that my sentence is over and done with, but then why does it still feel like I’m carrying it around?” he asked. 

Abner shrugged. “Society?” he suggested. “Hell if I know. All I know is that maybe Michael Milton will be good for you.” He patted Gadreel’s hand. “Now, let’s talk about other things. How’s Samandriel?” 

“A menace,” Gadreel said, pushing prison and Michael to the back of his mind as he continued his lunch with Abner. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Gadreel out on a date and Gadreel pokes the bear. Also, the beginning of like eighty Godfather references.

Gadreel paced outside the doors of Penikett Security, waiting for Michael Milton to show up. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He honest to God couldn’t believe he was going on a date with Mafia Prince Michael Milton. 

He once again checked the pockets of his pants and the black sports coat he had thrown on on a whim that morning. Wallet, mint flavored gum, keys to his apartment, phone knife, bullets, gun in the holster on his hip. . . 

Call him paranoid, but four years in prison fucks up a man’s sense of security. 

A sleek black car pulled up right as Gadreel checked his watch to confirm it was 7 PM. The backseat door opened, and Gadreel got in, sitting down across from Michael. 

“Is this a limo?” he asked with a laugh. 

Michael chuckled after rapping on the glass, indicating to the driver that Gadreel was in and the door was shut. “Not exactly,” he said. “It’s my personal car, one I use for personal affairs. I don’t like sitting next to someone when I’m having a conversation with them. Easier to deceive me. So I had this done.” 

Gadreel chuckled. “Paranoid?” he asked with an arched brow. 

“Careful,” Michael corrected. “How was work today?” 

“Tedious,” Gadreel sighed. “I had to install an old man’s security system and it involved me scaling a fucking tree to get to the roof to install the security camera.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Oh dear,” Michael frowned. “No ladder?” 

“Penikett Security only has one ladder, and it was being used across town,” Gadreel admitted. “Not to mention I’m used to climbing trees to get to roofs.” 

Michael chuckled. “You mean like you did our sophomore year during the archery unit in gym?” he joked. 

Gadreel laughed, nodding. “Yeah. Well, it’s not my fault that Baldur was cheating. Man, I got in so much trouble for that.” 

“You nearly fell off the roof of the school. Imagine the lawsuit,” Michael chuckled. “Of course, I think you had every presented Omega at the time following you around for the next three weeks.”

Gadreel nodded, laughing. “And then I went into my first rut. Dear  _ Christ  _ that was painful.” 

Michael laughed. “I can imagine. I bet that’s what triggered your rut.” 

“Probably,” Gadreel agreed. “But damn, that was fun.” 

Michael smiled and picked up a bottle of water, drinking from it. 

“How was your business meeting?” Gadreel asked. 

“It went better than expected,” Michael said with a smile. “Then again, the offer I made was-” 

“One he couldn’t refuse?” Gadreel grinned. 

Michael sighed and looked at Gadreel with mock affront. “I was  _ not  _ about to sound like I just came out of The Godfather movie script,” he said. 

Gadreel snorted in amusement, smiling. He was still terrified, but it was kind of nice to see that Michael had a sarcastic side to him. He wasn’t not sure if he’d ever seen it before. 

“While it  _ was  _ an offer that he would’ve been a fool for refusing, it was simply a very generous offer, and he accepted it,” Michael said, taking another swig of water. 

“Oh good, so you don’t have to cut off a horse’s head and stow it in the poor man’s bed,” Gadreel sighed. 

Michael leaned over and playfully smacked Gadreel’s knee. “Can you stop it with the Godfather references?” he asked with a shake of his head. 

Gadreel chuckled, shifting in his seat. “Maybe,” he said. It was fun to tease Michael, he was realizing. 

“We’re here, Mr. Milton,” the driver said. 

“Thank you, Christian,” Michael said, smiling. “Shall we?” 

Gadreel nodded. “I am a little hungry,” he admitted. 

“Good,” Michael smiled. He opened the door and Gadreel got out to help Michael out. In the dim lights of the street light, he managed to catch a look at Michael in black suit pants and a white button down. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and there was a definite five o’clock shadow. He looked. . . Okay, Gadreel had to admit it to himself, Michael Milton looked fucking  _ edible. _

He held his arm out to Michael with a half shouldered shrug, flushing under Michael’s jade gaze studying him from head to toe before taking the proffered arm. “Do I dare ask why?” Michael asked as they started walking into the restaurant. 

“What, can’t an Alpha be a gentleman?” Gadreel asked with a smile. 

Michael huffed in amusement. “I am more Alpha than Omega,” he murmured. 

Gadreel raised a brow. “Mhm. Keep telling yourself that.” 

Why was he ribbing Michael so much? He was deathly afraid of him. 

“Milton, party of two?” Michael told the host at the front desk of the restaurant. The host gave a nod and beckoned for Michael and Gadreel to follow him. “What does that mean,  _ keep telling yourself that _ ?” he asked. 

Gadreel gave a lopsided smile at Michael. They were the same height, he realized. “You know exactly what I mean, Michael. You may be a hardass prince out on the streets but deep down. . . deep,  _ deep  _ down. . .” he let his voice trail off, cheeks darkening to red as he realized what was about to come out of his mouth. What he was just about to  _ suggest  _ to Michael Milton, the Sword, Mafia Prince Extraordinaire. 

They sat down in a booth fairly far away from most of the public and handed menus before the host left. Michael arched his brow at Gadreel’s blushing face and smirked. “Care to finish that sentence, Gad?” 

The nickname seemed to give Gadreel some sort of confidence, so he leaned in and hissed, “Deep, deep down, all you want is for some big, strong, Alpha to to pin you down to the bed and fuck you hard enough you pass out on his knot.” 

It was Michael’s turn to flush and he picked up his menu, obviously showing Gadreel what he thought of that. “Shut up,” he commanded from behind the menu. 

Gadreel smirked to himself, also mildly horrified that he just told  _ the fucking Mafia prince _ that he was a horny Omega who wanted to be fucked.

_ Calm the fuck down, Gadreel, you’re not some knothead, _ he grouched at himself. 

“Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?” the waiter asked. 

Michael smiled as he looked up at the waiter. “House wine, red, go a little farther back for a better vintage,” he said. 

The waiter nodded. “And for you, Sir?” he asked, looking at Gadreel. 

“Hmm? Oh, just water for me, thank you,” he said politely. 

The waiter nodded and left the two alone, and Gadreel returned his gaze to the menu, reading over the items. Everything sounded. . .  _ rich. _ Not just in flavor (Gadreel was  _ definitely  _ not eyeing up the lamb chops, mashed potatoes, and asparagus spears, one of his favorite meals that he eats maybe twice a year because of how expensive it is), but in  _ price _ . He scanned his eyes for the cheapest thing on the menu. 

Michael cleared his throat after a time, getting Gadreel’s attention. “Stop looking for the cheapest thing on the menu, Gadreel,” he admonished lightly. “It’s my treat. Order whatever you want.” 

Gadreel flushed, his eyes landing on the lamb chop meal again. “Is it that obvious?” he asked softly. 

“Only to someone who knows what to look for,” Michael gave a small smile. “Also, you were looking at the lunch portion of the menu.” 

Gadreel stuck his tongue out at Michael and mumbled something about not wanting to presume anything.

Michael laughed and lightly kicked Gadreel under the table. “My treat,” he insisted. 

“Here’s the water, and here’s the wine,” the waiter said, pouring a small glass for Michael to taste. 

Michael tasted the wine and nodded his approval. The waiter filled the glass and gave a warm smile. “Are you gentlemen ready to order?” he asked. 

Michael looked at Gadreel and Gadreel nodded. Dammit, he was getting that lamb chop meal. “We are,” Michael said warmly. “I’ll take the 21 oz steak.” 

“What would you like as your sides?” 

“Baked potato and the steamed broccoli. Butter on both, and sour cream on the baked potato,” Michael requested with a smile. 

“And how do you want your steak, sir?” 

“Medium rare, please.” 

“And for you, sir?” the waiter asked Gadreel. 

“The lamb chops, with mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus, please.” Gadreel smiled. 

“And how would you like your lamb cooked, sir?” the waiter asked. 

“Medium rare, please,” Gadreel requested.

The waiter finished writing everything down and he took the menus away from Michael and Gadreel. “I’ll be back with your food,” he told them before sauntering away. 

With the menus gone, Gadreel could observe Michael a little more clearly, but that also meant not being able to hide. He took a sip of water. 

“I didn’t know you liked lamb,” Michael remarked. 

Gadreel gave a smile and shrugged. “Guilty pleasure,” he admitted. “I usually make it for my birthday and maybe Thanksgiving.” 

Michael chuckled and reached across the table for Gadreel’s hand. Gadreel slowly slid his hand into Michael’s, feeling the Omega’s warm palm under his, soft and reassuring. “I know you’re probably scared,” he murmured. “Scared that this has been a joke.” 

Gadreel raised a brow, neither confirming nor denying what Michael was saying.  _ Was he really that obvious? _

Michael chuckled. “I just want to let you know, even I wouldn’t be able to have kept this up for. . . almost nine years. I  _ want _ you, Gadreel. As my mate, as my lover, and most importantly, as my friend and protector.”

“Why?” Gadreel asked. “You can have  _ anyone  _ you desire. You’re an Omega fit for a dignitary or a statesmen. Not. . . Not me.” 

“And why wouldn’t I want you, Gadreel?” Michael asked gently. “You’re strong, handsome, intelligent. You have your own business that is successful. You don’t take shit and you’re not a knothead. You’re brave and you’re sensible. Any Omega would be lucky to have you as their Alpha.” Michael tilted his head to the side in a kind of confusion. 

“I’m brash, I’m too quiet,” Gadreel said. “I’m paranoid as all Hell and I’ve done time.” 

“For something that wasn’t your fault,” Michael said softly. “And I know prison wasn’t pleasant for you. The paranoia is understandable. I can handle brash, and quiet? I’d like that. Both Lucifer and Gabriel are loud. Very loud. I could stand to do with someone quiet.” 

“And what would the papers say?” Gadreel asked. “You. . . you don’t feel like mating me would ‘lower your station’ or whatever?” 

Michael gave a warm laugh. “We live in the twenty-first century, Gadreel, not the eighteenth,” he said. “And if people think that my mating you is ‘lowering my standards’, then, well, at least I’m the wealthiest man in the county.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of Gadreel’s hand. “I’m one hundred percent serious, Gadreel. I want you as my mate. I don’t want anyone else, and I haven’t wanted anyone else.” 

“I’ll think on it,” Gadreel replied. 

Michael gave a smile, and they separated when the waiter appeared with their food. 

“Enjoy your meal, gentlemen,” the waiter said before leaving them to it. 

 

The main battle came when the check showed up. Gadreel tried to snag the book before Michael but Michael was quicker than the Alpha, and the Omega sent a smug look his way before opening the book and glancing down at the receipt. “I thought I told you that I was taking care of it?” he asked idly. 

Gadreel scowled at Michael’s stupidly handsome face. “Yes, I know,” he said. “I wanted to leave the tip.” 

Michael lifted his eyes off the receipt, drinking from his glass of wine. “I can cover the tip,” he said softly. 

Gadreel closed his eyes, resisting the urge to punch Michael in his stupid, beautiful face. “I’ve been raised that when someone else pays for your meal, and you’re at a place where you have to leave a tip,” he said, taking a deep breath and exhaling, “the person who’s paying the bill pays the bill, and you leave the tip.” 

Michael thought about that for a moment before looking at Gadreel. “And what if the person paying is fine with also paying the tip?” 

Gadreel glared at Michael. “Unfortunately, then I’m supposed to let it slide and make you dinner sometime. Of course, I’m fairly certain she wasn’t thinking that I’d be going out on a date with a man who could kill me with his pinky finger, so, I’m not sure.” 

Michael laughed and shook his head. “I can’t kill you with my pinky finger,” he said, “Not that I would want to.”

Michael’s phone rang then and he grimaced. “Apologies,” he said, checking caller ID, “I need to take this.” He answered the phone. “Lucifer, what the fuck have you done now?” 

Gadreel smirked and began slowly inching his hand over towards where the thin black book was laying unattended by Michael’s arm. 

“What do you  _ mean, _ you ‘accidentally’ crashed your car?” Michael asked irritably. His eyes were closed, an advantage to Gadreel’s part of his attempts to steal the receipt. 

Gadreel found the small black book, and slowly began sneaking it towards him. 

“Okay, so it  _ was  _ actually an accident,” Michael sighed. “Let me pay for dinner and drop off Gadreel, and then I’ll swing by and pick you up. We’ll talk with the insurance company. Is anybody with you?” 

Gadreel was halfway across the table with the book, keeping a close, careful eye on Michael as he did so. 

“Alright. Stay there, I shouldn’t be too long,” Michael sighed. “This is why we have drivers, Lucifer. I know you don’t like being chauffeured but it’s better this way.” 

The black book was officially on Gadreel’s side of the table. He didn’t know how he was going to open it without Michael noticing. Maybe if he put it in his lap. . . 

Cool fingers landed lightly on top of Gadreel’s wrist, curling around gently. A silver ring flashed in the low light of the room. “I believe that I’m paying the check,” Michael’s voice was calm and full of amusement. 

Gadreel scowled at Michael, reluctantly relinquishing the check.”How’d you realize? I was careful,” he grumbled. 

Michael smirked as he opened his wallet and took out his credit card. “I was watching you, my eyes weren’t completely closed,” he said, “and because I knew you were going to try something like that.” He made a few notes on the receipt as he talked. “You’re not used to someone treating you like this, are you?” 

Gadreel flushed and gave a one shouldered shrug, not directly answering. 

Michael smiled and handed the black book to the waiter, taking another sip of wine. 

“Is Lucifer okay?” Gadreel asked, changing the subject. 

“He is, just a few scratches,” Michael said. “Someone ran the red light and crashed into Lucifer. Would not be surprised if it’s someone in particular.” 

That sent a shiver down Gadreel’s spine and he nodded in agreement. “He’s just angry, then?” 

“Oh, of course,” Michael waved a hand. “Mostly because he knows I’m right. We have drivers for this reason and the fact that we are normally terrible drivers.” 

Gadreel raised a brow and shook his head. “I don’t think you’d be a terrible driver,” he said. 

“Oh?” Michael chuckled. “I stopped driving six years ago because I was tired of paying speeding tickets. I tend to drive like the roads are a Formula One racetrack.” 

“You’re a speed demon?” Gadreel smirked. 

“Indeed. I still drive on occasion, and I still have my license, but it’s more of ‘in case of emergency’ than anything,” Michael explained. 

Speed and adrenaline. Gadreel knew it could be a heartstopping combination, and looking Michael over, he could believe it. 

The waiter came back with a copy of Michael’s receipt, Michael’s card, and two after dinner mints. “Thank you,” Michael said, smiling at the waiter as he stood up. Gadreel followed suit, following Michael out.

The ride back to Penikett Security was quiet, with Michael furiously texting Lucifer and Gadreel looking out the tinted windows. 

When they arrived, Gadreel looked at Michael. “Thank you,” he said honestly. 

Michael gave a warm smile. “Of course, Gad,” he said softly. “And please. Really think on it.” 

Gadreel gave a smile and nodded. “I will,” he replied. He opened the car door and got out, waving as the car drove off after he shut the door. 

He buttoned his coat tighter against the sudden chill he felt before making his way home. 

He had a lot of fun tonight. It was great having dinner with Michael, see a different side of him that not many people see. And he  _ was  _ hot. 

But that didn’t change that Gadreel was still quite a bit scared of him. 

Undressing, he texted Samandriel to let him know he got home safely and fell into bed, dreaming of dark green eyed princes and those cool fingers around his wrist. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer concocts a plan.

“So, how did it go?” 

Michael sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, looking Lucifer over. His younger brother dabbed at a cut on his lower lip with his shirt sleeve. “Well, I think,” he said. “Scared.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Compared to me, you’re an adorable puppy,” he said. “Though, I can understand. Especially since you’ve taken over for Dad.” The younger Mafia prince and hitman cracked his lower back. 

“He made Godfather references,” Michael complained. 

Lucifer laughed warmly and smiled. “Hey, it was probably just him trying to be comfortable. Besides, I’d do the  _ same  _ thing. Sam’s started mimicking the Terminator at me, though.” 

Michael rolled his eyes good naturedly. “He also tried to pay for the tip, and tried to order the cheapest thing on the menu,” he added. 

“So he didn’t want to presume that you were just going to dish everything out for him?” Lucifer whistled. “I always thought the two of you would make a good match, but Mikey, he’s the best yet.” 

“Don’t you think I know that, Luci?” Michael groaned. “He’s just. . . terrified of me. And I was relaxed and calm and joked with him and everything. I think prison really fucked him over in a lot of different ways.” 

“Yeah, he wasn’t lucky enough to get into white collar like I was,” Lucifer noted. “You just have to. . . show him you’re not just a cool, stony faced Mafia prince who owns the town.” 

“How?” Michael asked. 

Lucifer let a smirk spread across his face. “Leave it to me, big brother, but listen to me when I say two words: ‘charity work’.” 

Michael sighed. “Fine. You figure something out. Just let me know when. I don’t have much time left.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel and Michael help clean cat cages at the ASPCA. It goes very well.

“When Lucifer mentioned the two of us doing charity work,” Michael said as he and Gadreel entered the local ASPCA, “I was  _ not  _ imagining working with animals.” 

“Doesn’t Lucifer have a soft spot for animals?” Gadreel asked, smiling and giving a wave to Castiel as he and Michael made their way to the cat cages. They were going to be cleaning the cages and making sure that the cats were fed and watered.

“He does,” Michael admitted. “So, what’s the protocol?” 

Gadreel sighed. He usually did this about once a month, except normally he was with the dogs. Today, for some reason and somehow, Lucifer managed to get him and Michael working with the cats. “Protocol is simple,” he said. “We gather the cats into the main area, and then clean the cages.” He gestured to the animal friendly soap and the long rubber gloves. “Once we’re done, we make sure that all the cats have plenty of food and water and then attempt to shepherd them back into their cages.” 

“How do we know which cat belongs in which one?” Michael asked, already starting to undo the lock on a cage. 

“There’s collars with names on them,” Gadreel said, watching Michael pull a large black Maine coon out of the cage. 

“Why hel _ lo,  _ beautiful,” Michael cooed, running his fingers through the cat’s fur. “Aren’t you a pretty kitty? What’s your name, hmm?” 

The cat purred and nuzzled into Michael as the Mafia prince checked the tag. 

“Santana, huh? Did your owners really like rock and roll? Hmm? You a black magic kitty?” Michael murmured. 

Gadreel concealed a smile and worked on his own set of cages.

 

“Gad! There’s  _ kittens  _ in this one!” 

Gadreel walked over to the last cage where Michael was. The Omega’s face was alight with delight as he peered in. “Oh, they’re so precious!” he crooned. 

Santana, the black Maine coon Michael had taken out first, was busy winding herself around Michael’s ankles with a loud purr. 

Gadreel peered in next to Michael and sighed happily. There was a blue Siamese in the back, with a litter of five newborn kittens. “I’ll go get Castiel, he’ll want to make sure Mom and babies are healthy.” 

“Okay, you do that,” Michael gushed. 

Chuckling, Gadreel made his way to the veterinarian office and knocked lightly on the door. “Castiel,” he said, “One of the cats had a litter.” 

Castiel sighed and smiled. “Good, I was hoping she’d have her litter,” he said. “I’ll come and get her and the kittens. Don’t wash that one, I want to do that personally.” 

“Of course, we’ll just put water and food in the cage,” Gadreel smiled. “And the black Maine coon found herself attached to Michael.” 

Castiel chuckled. “Can you imagine him walking around with a black cat at his heels?” 

Gadreel smiled with Castiel as the vet fell in step beside him. “I can, actually,” he said. 

“Me too,” Castiel smiled. “Mated?” 

Gadreel shook his head. “You?” 

Castiel beamed. “I am. To Meg.” 

“Meg Masters?” Gadreel asked. With Castiel’s confirming nod, he clapped his friend’s shoulder. “Congratulations! About time the two of you mated!” 

Castiel flushed, but smiled and nodded. “I don’t know why I put it off for so long. It doesn’t matter, now. We’re together and we’re mated.” 

Gadreel smiled and they approached the Omega who was busy attempting to coax the Siamese out of the cage with the babies. 

“Come on, Princess, I’m not going to harm you,” Michael cooed. 

Castiel shared a fond smile with Gadreel before he gently pushed Michael out of the way. “I got her, and I’ll clean her cage,” he said in his low voice. “Wash the other cages.” 

Santana meowed in agreement. 

 

Normally, it’d take Gadreel a few hours to wash each and every cage thoroughly and wait for them to dry. The longest he’s been in has been eight hours, and that was because one of the dogs had gotten sick prior to being escorted out of his cage. On average, it took about five hours.

With Michael there, it took three hours to clean all the cages except for the one where the Siamese and her litter would be. All the cats except the one who had taken a liking to Michael, Santana, were in the main room as they waited for all the cages to dry, sitting next to each other in the plastic chairs in the waiting area. Santana was on Michael’s lap, purring loudly as Michael ran his fingers through her fur. 

“You’re going to walk out of here with her, aren’t you?” Gadreel asked with a smile. 

“Probably,” Michael admitted shyly. “She’s just beautiful and comfortable. And she’s an older cat, which don’t get me wrong. I love kittens, but older cats’ personalities have cemented.” 

Gadreel smiled and watched the Omega with the cat. 

“And she’s a sweetheart,” Michael smiled. “I mean, between Lucifer’s Rottweiler, Lucifer’s cat, and Gabriel’s menagerie, it’ll be nice to have a cat of my own.” 

“Lucifer has a Rottweiler?” Gadreel asked with a smile, laughing to himself at the near stereotype. 

“Yes,” Michael smiled. “A beautiful dog named Ramsey.” He gave a laugh, “who apparently gets along  _ very  _ well with Lucifer’s intended mate’s golden retriever.” 

“Golden retriever-Rottweiler mix puppies would definitely look interesting,” Gadreel remarked. 

He was going to have to send Lucifer a fruit basket. Does one send fruit baskets to Mafia hitmen? Either way, he was going to have send something to Lucifer. 

Somehow, Michael didn’t seem scary anymore. Not when Gadreel’s seen him coo to every cat that he took out of the cages and how hard he worked to make sure the cages were clean. And even now, even though Michael was reminiscent of a Bond villain the way he was stroking the cat in his lap, he didn’t seem all that scary. 

_ Is this how he is around me? And I just haven’t allowed my perception to change? _ He wondered to himself. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Michael’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

Gadreel smiled and shook his head. “Those are mine,” the Alpha purred. “Now, I think those cages are dry, let’s feed them and get them back into their cages.” 

Michael grinned. 

 

Michael was giddy as he almost skipped out the door of the ASPCA, carrying a carrier case containing Santana. Gadreel followed and watched in fond amusement as he watched Michael slid into the backseat of his car, cooing to Santana. 

“How’s Lucifer going to react to Santana?” Gadreel asked, crawling in himself and sitting across from Michael. “More importantly, Ramsey?” 

“Ramsey’s used to other animals, I feel like Gabriel could open a menagerie somedays,” Michael admitted. “And Lucifer likes cats, he has one of his own. So Santana would be fine.” 

Castiel did tell the both of them while he made sure Santana’s shots were up to date that Santana did better in a multi-animal home, and that she was an absolute sweetheart. 

“Lucifer has a cat?” Gadreel asked, watching Michael draw Santana out of her carrying case, much to the Maine coon’s delight.

“Mhm. A white Persian named Lilith,” Michael said. 

Gadreel blinked. “Are you sure the two of you aren’t Bond villains?” he asked. 

Michael gave a gasp of mock offense and swatted at Gadreel. “We are  _ not  _ Bond villains!” he said. 

Gadreel laughed and smiled. “Mhm. Keep telling yourself that.” 

“Don’t tell Lucifer that he’d look like a Bond villain,” Michael warned. “He’ll start acting the part and I don’t want to have to clean up unnecessary messes.” 

That statement would’ve sent a thrill of fear down Gadreel’s spine, had Michael not been actually saying it to the cat curled up on his lap. “Of course,” he said blandly. 

The car pulled up in front of Gadreel’s apartment complex and Michael smiled warmly. 

“Are you free Saturday?” Michael asked. “Lucifer wants to double date.” 

Gadreel snorted. “Doing what?” he asked. 

“Movie night, at our place,” Michael said. “You can bring Samandriel and his mate if you want.” 

Gadreel smiled. “I’d like that,” he admitted as he opened the door. “Have a good day, Michael.” 

“You too, Gadreel.” 

Santana meowed and stretched in her new master’s lap.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple date. Michael and Gadreel recognize their mutual attraction, and Gadreel begins to reveal a side of him rarely seen.

“COME GET YOUR POPCORN!” Lucifer shouted from the ensuite kitchen. 

Sam Winchester sighed and cast an apologetic glance at the other four in the room. “He’s so bossy,” he grumbled before getting up. “I’m coming to get it for everyone, you selfish dick.”

“You like me, Sammy,” Lucifer purred. 

Gadreel rolled his eyes and took another pull from his beer, looking at Samandriel and Benny curled up in a winged armchair. “You comfy, Alfie?” he asked. 

Samandriel gave a warm smile and a thumbs up. “I’m good, Gad,” he murmured. “Just waiting for the popcorn.” 

Michael came in at that moment, Santana perched on his shoulder like a parrot. 

Gadreel laughed and smiled up at the Omega. “How was work?” he asked. 

“Tedious,” Michael said, casting a glare at the kitchen, where Lucifer was. “Someone made a mess.” 

“Sorry,” Lucifer said sheepishly, he and Sam returning with three large bowls of popcorn. “I tried making a small one.” 

Michael pursed his lips together before snapping at his younger brother in Italian. Lucifer shrugged at his brother’s berating and gave a warm smile to his boyfriend. 

Sam raised a hand. “I don’t want to know,” he said, handing Gadreel a bowl of popcorn. 

“Does that have extra butter?” Michael asked his brother. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he handed another bowl to Benny and Samandriel. “Of course it does, you clot. You’ve been eating butter since you were a baby.” 

Gadreel snorted, taking a handful of the popcorn and eating it. “Michael, sit down,” he said, “and stop antagonizing your brother.” 

Michael whipped his head to look at Gadreel with a raised brow, but, remarkably, did what he was told, sitting down next to the Alpha on the love seat. 

Sam muttered something to Lucifer when the younger Mafia prince joined him at the other armchair.

“Shut up,” Lucifer hissed as he slid into the taller Alpha’s lap. “Alright, who’s ready for some  _ Die Hard _ ?” 

 

It was maybe a third of the way through the movie when Lucifer suddenly had to toss the remote over to Michael before he was upended with a squawk. 

Sam simply threw the Omega over his shoulder and smiled politely at Michael. “Point me to the direction of his bedroom, please?” he asked softly. 

“Sure,” Michael said, turning. “Down the hall make a left, second door on the right. It’s the black door.” 

“Thank you,” Sam said, landing a smack on Lucifer’s rear. “Stop squirming, or I’m going to drop you and that’s going to hurt more than what I have planned.” He turned and started walking down the hallway. 

Michael watched in wry amusement. 

Lucifer poked his head up from where it was near Sam’s ass and mouthed something while also trying to communicate the idea that Gadreel and Michael should sit closer together. 

Michael flipped his brother off before returning to the movie, his hand returning to the popcorn bowl sitting between him and Gadreel. 

Gadreel also reached into the popcorn bowl, their fingers lightly brushing together. They had been doing that all night; gentle, accidental touches that seemed to light fire in Gadreel’s neurons- and judging by the flush on Michael’s face, it did the same to the Omega. 

 

By the time they were two thirds of the way through the movie, the popcorn bowl had been removed, as it was completely empty, but they didn’t make any attempts to move closer. 

Gadreel craned his head to check in on his brother and his brother-in-law, and smiled when he saw that Samandriel was asleep on Benny’s lap, his arms protectively wrapped around his stomach. 

Benny gave a sheepish cough and Michael paused the movie before looking over. “The two of you can take a guest room,” he said. “Down the hall, take a right. There’ll be a series of rooms. You can take whichever one you want.” 

“Thank you, chief,” Benny said, carefully lifting Samandriel in his arms. The small Omega nuzzled more into his Alpha, and Benny smiled adoringly down at his mate. “Enjoy the rest of the movie,” he said, discreetly giving Gadreel a thumbs up.

Gadreel rolled his eyes but smiled. “Thanks, Benny,” he said. 

Benny nodded and took off.

Michael unpaused the movie, letting it play for a few minutes before looking at Gadreel. “Do. . . do you mind?” he asked softly. 

“Not at all,” Gadreel smiled. 

Michael slowly moved into Gadreel’s space, resting his head on his shoulder and pressing himself into Gadreel’s side affectionately. Santana looked up at her master before sauntering off. 

“She’s going to the kitchens,” Michael chuckled, checking his watch. 

Gadreel chuckled and wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulder, pressing the warm and flushed Omega into him. “She’s going to get fat if you keep feeding her like this,” he teased. 

Michael nudged Gadreel’s shoulder, giving a soft sigh of contentment. 

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, the two of them content. Michael was a warm, comforting weight against Gadreel’s side, the air of the cold Mafia prince having slipped off to something a little more normal, to Michael Milton, an Omega enjoying some cuddles from an Alpha he had designs on. 

Gadreel’s thumb ran up and down Michael’s arm and the Omega seemed to purr at the feeling, making the Alpha smile. 

The movie ended and Gadreel smiled down at Michael. “You know, when you’re not trying to be a scary Mafia prince,” he teased, “you’re a pretty cute Omega.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and nuzzled more into Gadreel. “Shut up,” he mumbled. 

“Not gonna work on me, Michael,” Gadreel chuckled warmly, still running his thumb along Michael’s arm. “And you know it.” 

“Dammit,” Michael said, a mischievous glint coming to his eyes, “I gave away too many secrets. I’m going to murder Lucifer.” 

“Nah, I think you need him as your hitman,” Gadreel laughed, “So you can stay behind a desk and be an awesome Godfather.” 

Michael grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and smacked Gadreel in the face with it. “Enough with the Godfather references!” he said, climbing over Gadreel’s lap to continue hitting the laughing Alpha in the face. 

Gadreel kept laughing, dodging the pillow and trying to get it out of Michael’s hands before the two of them stopped suddenly, dark green boring into pale blue. Michael was fully straddling Gadreel’s lap, their faces were inches apart. Both were breathing heavily, inhaling each others’ scents. 

Blood roared in Gadreel’s ears, and he darted his tongue out, wetting his lower lip. “Truce?” he rasped, unable to find his voice. 

“Truce, for now,” Michael agreed, his own voice a little unsteady. “Stay. . .stay with me for tonight?” 

“Are you sure that’s wise, Michael?” Gadreel asked, unable to stop his hands from running up Michael’s thighs, feeling the strong, taut muscle underneath. 

“No, it’s very fucking unwise,” Michael laughed shortly, “But. . . Gad. . .” 

“I get it,” Gadreel whispered. He needed it, too. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. He still hadn’t gotten rid of the nagging little voice in his head that was reminding him of who Michael was. “Yes. But no funny business, mister.” 

Michael laughed a bit more naturally this time as he slid off of Gadreel’s lap and extended a hand. “Scout’s honor, and who gave you permission to boss me around?” 

“I wasn’t bossing you around,” Gadreel said, flushing. He took Michael’s offered hand and stood up, allowing the Omega to lead him to his room.

Michael chuckled as he walked down the same hallway Lucifer and Sam had disappeared down. The black door had some very aggressive noises behind it, featuring what definitely sounded like Lucifer whining and mewling for his Alpha. 

Michael rolled his eyes and they arrived at a maroon colored door, several doors away from his brother’s. Michael opened it and tugged Gadreel inside. 

The room was sparsely decorated, with rich oak furniture and a giant open closet featuring a wide array of button downs, belts, and slacks, as well as a few suits and a tux. Everything was neatly organized, which Gadreel expected nothing less. 

The bed was massive, at minimum a Queen sized bed, with silk sheets the color of wine and a large, warm chocolate brown comforter thrown over it. 

“Someone likes to be in luxury,” Gadreel teased lightly. 

Michael flushed, undoing the buttons on his shirt. “I am the son of a Mafia don,” he said, “And silk feels nice on the skin.” 

Gadreel could bet it does. “How, um, how undressed do you get for bed?” he asked, tugging his T shirt over his head. He had debated briefly about leaving it on, as a barrier or a sense of propriety, but decided to hell with it. Michael had to see all of him in order to see if he truly wanted Gadreel for a mate.

“Boxers, unless it’s my heat,” Michael admitted as he shrugged out of the button down. “You?” 

“The same, except for heat part,” Gadreel replied, tossing his shirt next to a nightstand. 

Michael’s eyes widened, and he came over, gently running his fingers over the scars crisscrossing along the Alpha’s chest. He recognized the marks on the skin, the marks of an Alpha who was made a prison bitch. “I. . . I don’t understand,” he whispered. 

“I think I intimidated them,” Gadreel whispered, closing his eyes against the onslaught of memories. “I was built, even when I was eighteen, and I’m quiet. It’s perceived as a threat.” 

Michael kept running his fingers over the scars lightly, a look of wonderment on his face. It was different than what Gadreel was used to seeing. Normally, upon seeing the scars on Gadreel’s body, an Omega would turn tail and run, fearing that the Alpha wasn’t as much of an ‘Alpha’, otherwise why would he have these scars? Doctors would give sympathetic smiles as they observed them during his six month physical, but they wouldn’t comment on them. Michael, however, seemed to be. . . attracted to them, almost. 

“These don’t make you any less of an Alpha, you know,” Michael said after a time, pressing a gentle kiss to one that crossed over Gadreel’s heart. 

“I know,” Gadreel whispered. “But tell that to anyone else.” 

Michael chuckled softly, his breath hot against Gadreel’s chest. “I think they suit you, if that’s not weird,” he murmured. 

“It is a little weird,” Gadreel said, resting his hands lightly on Michael’s hips. 

“Scars are songs written in skin,” Michael whispered. “Scars of triumph, that we didn’t let whatever did this to us win. That we were stronger than the thing that tried to destroy us.” 

“So you’re a poet now?” Gadreel asked with a crooked smile and a cocked eyebrow. 

Michael laughed warmly as he looked into Gadreel’s eyes. “You know, you’re the only person I know who seems to have vocal cords in their eyebrows,” he teased. 

Gadreel chuckled, resting his forehead against Michael’s. “I’m scared,” he whispered. 

“I am too,” Michael whispered back, pressing his hot palms firmly against Gadreel’s chest. “But I think it can work. You just have to trust whatever you’re feeling right now.” 

“What I’m feeling right now is the urge to pin you to the bed and knot you stupid,” Gadreel growled lowly. 

“So that  _ isn’t  _ a gun in your pocket,” Michael teased softly. “No knotting, or fucking around of any type. We’re both raw right now. We’ll talk more in the morning. So finish getting ready for bed, and we’ll go to sleep.” 

“I need a toothbrush,” Gadreel admitted sheepishly.

“I’ve got a spare,” Michael smiled. “I’m nothing if not a courteous host.” 

“You’re too kind,” Gadreel murmured. 

 

They crawled into bed after they got undressed and did their nightly routine, which for Gadreel was simply using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, but for Michael entailed using the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and doing an entire skincare routine. 

“You know you don’t need that,” Gadreel said, sliding the charger into his phone before setting it on the nightstand. “The skincare routine.”

Michael chuckled as he crawled under the covers next to Gadreel, turning off the lights with a remote. “I like it, it’s a thing I can do for myself. And I’ll look younger longer,” he joked.

Gadreel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders as they snuggled up together. “You’re lucky I don’t have work tomorrow,” he admonished lightly. 

“Why do you think I chose a weekend?” Michael laughed quietly. 

They laid in silence for a while, just feeling the heat of each other’s bodies before Michael spoke up. “Gad?” 

“Hmm?” Gadreel asked, rubbing his palm over Michael’s spine. 

“Thank you,” Michael said. “For. . . for being you. And for letting me see these.” He ran a gentle finger over one of the scars again. 

Gadreel nodded. “You’re welcome,” he whispered. “Now, let’s get some sleep.” 

“You’re  _ bossy, _ ” Michael grunted. 

Gadreel just chuckled and watched Michael drift off to sleep, nuzzling to see if he could burrow himself into the Alpha. When he was sure the Omega was asleep, he let his fingers run through the thick black hair on Michael’s head. 

It was as soft as he had imagined. 

His curiosity satisfied, Gadreel allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning brings forth some insecurities and first kisses and promises

The sunlight streamed in gently from the whispering curtains at the far end of the bedroom as Gadreel awoke with a groan. He opened his eyes and couldn’t help but give a small smile. 

Sometime in the night, he and Michael ended up spooning, with the Omega nestled neatly into the Alpha. Michael was still asleep, his face smashed into the pillow. 

Gadreel didn’t dare move to wake up his bedfellow, so he instead contented himself with closing his eyes and dozing, inhaling Michael’s heady scent as he held Michael close and let his mind wander. 

Did he want Michael? Yes. He’d be a stupid man not to want the most powerful man in the county, Omega or not. 

Was he still absolutely terrified? Oh, yes. And he was working on that. 

Was he attracted to Michael? Gadreel had to admit to himself that yes, he was. Michael was beautiful, Omega perfection in Gadreel’s eyes. The fact that he acted like an Alpha most of the time sent a thrill down Gadreel’s spine. He was used to handing control over to others in the bedroom, and even liked it. Prison just made him feel more ashamed of the fact. 

He tensed as he thought of those four years stuck in prison, as he always did. Submissive-type Alphas were hard to come across, even in prison, so it made sense why Gadreel was made a prison bitch. And as the years dragged on, Gadreel began to wonder if something was wrong with him, and began to feel guilty and ashamed that he liked handing over the reins so much. 

Michael stirred and rolled over, nestling his face into Gadreel’s chest. “Do you always think so loud in the morning?” he murmured drowsily. 

Gadreel chuckled and tried to jerk himself out of those painful memories. “Sometimes,” he said. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Better than I have in years,” Michael said, looking up at Gadreel with a sleepy smile. The smile turned into a concerned frown when he saw Gadreel’s face. “Gad?” 

“I got lost in my head,” Gadreel said softly, running his fingers through that thick black hair. “I’m fine.” 

“Obviously not,” Michael said quietly. “Talk to me. What’s got you so tense and angry looking?”

Gadreel blinked. “I look angry?” 

Michael nodded. “I mean, you always look like you’re displeased with the world unless you’re relaxed,” he said, resting his ear over Gadreel’s chest comfortingly, “but it’s. . . more intense this morning.” 

Gadreel sighed and kept stroking Michael’s hair, gathering his thoughts. 

“Were you thinking about prison again?” Michael whispered. 

Gadreel chuckled softly. “That obvious?” he asked. 

Michael gave a noncommittal shrug. “Lucifer tends to look the same way when he thinks about it,” he murmured. “Sam’s been helping him with that. I can’t imagine what it was like for you, though. Even Lucifer says he was glad he was in a white collar prison.” 

“He did white collar crime,” Gadreel sighed. “My offense was a bit more ‘seedy’ than that.” 

“I know,” Michael said softly. He ran his finger over the map of scars across Gadreel’s chest. 

They laid in silence for a while, Michael running his fingers over the scars and Gadreel through Michael’s hair before the Alpha sighed. 

“It’s no secret that I can be a bit more. . . submissive than the usual Alpha,” he said quietly. “Mostly, in the bedroom. Outside, especially after prison, I need that control. I  _ crave  _ it. You understand what that’s like.” 

Michael nodded in understanding, letting Gadreel speak. 

“But inside the bedroom, it’s nice to not have to be in charge,” Gadreel continued. “To have someone direct me, guide me. Have me do what they want, what they  _ need.  _ My pleasure comes from making sure my partner is satisfied, in whatever means necessary.” He took a deep breath. “Before prison, I dabbled a little in the scene and I found it’s intoxicating to just. . . let go. Let someone else take care of me, as kind of like a . . . way of saying ‘thank you for taking care of me’. I’ve taken care of  _ so many  _ people, it’s nice to be taken care of sometimes.” 

“Prison took that joy away from you, then?” Michael asked softly, without judgement. 

Gadreel nodded. “It made me feel  _ ashamed  _ that I like being told what to do. Like I’m not an Alpha if I want my Omega to tie me up and ride me until my knot’s inside of them. It made me feel  _ guilty  _ that I wanted that. The other Alphas in my cell bay were delighted to have a more submissive Alpha in their midst, and they used it against me in whatever way possible.” He buried his face into Michael’s hair. “I know you can give me what I need, but goddamn, Michael, I’m  _ scared. _ ” 

“I know,” Michael whispered softly. He shifted, moving up so he could rest his chin on top of Gadreel’s head and rubbed his back soothingly, seeing the pattern of scars on his back too. He felt Gadreel stiffen in his arms, but he waited patiently, humming low in his throat to keep the Alpha calm. When Gadreel finally relaxed, Michael began speaking. “You have no reason to be ashamed or feel guilty for being a submissive Alpha, Gadreel,” he said gently, but firmly. “Those tend to be the strongest Alphas, in my opinion. Because they don’t let the fact that they’re a submissive Alpha diminish the fact that when they need to be in control, they’re  _ all  _ Alpha. You’re not submissive if an Omega’s in heat, are you?” 

Gadreel shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “It’s the only time I don’t have the urge. Biology takes over.” 

Michael nodded, giving a small smile. “Well, that’s good.” He kept running his hands up and down the Alpha’s back, keeping him calm. He hated seeing Gadreel so upset over this. “You have no reason to feel shame or guilt for knowing what you like,” he whispered. “If being a dominant Omega has taught me anything, it’s that. I crave control, I  _ need  _ control, all the time. Only time I don’t is when I’m in heat, and you said the reason right there, biology. You’re not going to try to change me, Gadreel, because that would mean changing you.” 

Gadreel nodded, burying his head into Michael’s chest. “I know.” 

“Are you scared about that part of being with me, because there would be such a power balance?” Michael whispered softly. 

Gadreel gave a slow nod. 

Michael sighed, expecting the answer but still not happy with it all the same. “I will  _ never  _ use my authority to make you do anything in the bedroom you don’t want to, Gadreel,” he whispered firmly. “If we mate, we are  _ equals. _ It doesn’t matter if we scene or not. We are  _ equals. _ And anyone who  _ ever  _ made you feel inferior because you like handing the reins over in the bedroom is  _ wrong. _ You are  _ not _ inferior because of what you like. You are  _ not  _ inferior because of the way you let an Omega have control over your knot. You are not any less of an Alpha. And if we mate, I’m going to drill that so hard into your skull. I may even get someone to tattoo it across your forehead so you can see it when you’re brushing your teeth in the morning.” 

Gadreel gave a watery sort of laugh, and Michael looked down to see Gadreel’s eyes were tightly shut, obviously blocking the tears. 

“I care for you, Gadreel,” he whispered gently, “And it has never mattered to me if you were a dominant Alpha or a submissive one. Because you are  _ you. _ And I fell in love with the man who didn’t let anyone shit on him because he was different. I fell in love with the boy who climbed the roof during archery; I fell in love with the boy who could quiet a room with a single eyebrow. I fell in love with someone who was taken out of his life and endured hardships and  _ survived. _ ” He softly kissed the top of the Alpha’s head and hugged him tighter. “I fell in love with  _ you,  _ Gadreel. For these reasons and more.” 

Gadreel coughed and Michael hugged him closer. “It’s okay, Gad,” he whispered. “I know.” 

Gadreel stayed curled into Michael, quietly crying, crying without a sound. He’s not sure if he could make a sound. He hadn’t shown this level of vulnerability since before prison, and it was scaring him a little. But Michael’s arms were warm and safe. He could listen to Michael’s steady heartbeat, inhale the dark scents of the Omega. For the first time since prison, he felt  _ safe  _ in a lover’s arms. 

Michael had listened to one of the main reasons why Gadreel was so terrified without judgement. He understood and respected why Gadreel felt the way he did. And he tried to take away Gadreel’s fears and promised him that it would be a work in progress that they do together. 

Gadreel wasn’t even sure  _ why  _ he would be saying no at this point. 

“I don’t want an answer on whether or not you’ll be my mate yet,” Michael whispered, as if guessing Gadreel’s thoughts. “I want you to do it without sobbing into my chest.” 

Gadreel laughed softly, hugging Michael close. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Of course,” Michael whispered back, hugging him back. “I’m going to call the kitchens, black coffee and cinnamon rolls?” 

Gadreel smiled a little. “Sounds good,” he mumbled. 

“Good.” 

 

Breakfast in bed with Michael was calm, peaceful. They ate as they woke up and drank coffee. They remained curled up together, Michael taking the lead. The Mafia prince made sure that Gadreel got enough to eat and drink and didn’t judge the ruddy crying face or remark on it at all. The Alpha was thankful for that and he let himself be taken care of a little bit. 

 

“When’s your next heat?” Gadreel asked as he got dressed a couple hours later. 

“A week from now, why?” Michael asked, also getting dressed. He was loaning Gadreel a clean shirt, although he apologetically admitted he didn’t have any T shirts. Gadreel would just have to be careful to not Hulk through the silky fabric. 

“I’d like to wait to make any mating decisions until after your heat,” Gadreel explained. “I don’t want us to mate like frenzied animals, in the heat of the moment.” 

“Heavens no,” Michael shuddered. He narrowed his eyes when he caught on to the rest of Gadreel’s sentence. “You’re going to get along perfectly with Gabriel,” he groaned. “He plays that damn song every time Lucifer and I go into heat.” 

Gadreel grinned and stepped into Michael’s personal space. “I do want one thing before I leave,” he whispered. 

“Name it,” Michael whispered back. 

“Can I kiss you?” Gadreel asked. 

“I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t,” Michael teased lightly. 

Gadreel laughed softly before leaning in and brushing his lips over Michael’s dark, plump ones. 

Instantly, his inner Alpha surged, grabbing Michael’s hips and pulling him flush against him as the Omega flung his arms around his neck and tugged him closer. 

Michael tasted like heaven and sin rolled into one, his mouth opening slightly to allow Gadreel in. Gadreel stayed out, kissing without tongue but most certainly with teeth as he nipped along Michael’s lower lip, delighting in the soft little whines that he was pulling from the Mafia prince. 

They pulled away after a time, when they realized that they needed oxygen to breathe, and Michael smiled up at him a little dopily. 

“Damn, Gadreel,” he whispered softly. “Please, kiss me like that again.” 

“If I do, we’d end up in a lot of trouble,” Gadreel warned. “After your heat, I’ll have made my decision.” 

“I think that decision’s going to be yes,” Michael laughed warmly. 

Gadreel smiled, kissing Michael’s cheek. “Perhaps,” he said mysteriously. “Text me if you need anything. That doesn’t involve us fucking.” 

“Spoilsport,” Michael teased. “I’m going to have to change my slacks now. I just leaked slick all over them.” 

“I know, and that’s why I’m leaving,” Gadreel whispered. 

“Good,” Michael murmured back. “Think about it.” 

“I am.” 

Gadreel kissed Michael again, chastely, before bolting out of his room, walking away from Michael Milton as fast as he could to get some air. 

He needed to get home  _ now. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is chaos. And Gadreel is a BAMF. So everything turns out well in the end.

Michael waited until Gadreel had walked far enough away before he let out a whoop and fist pumped the air. He jumped back onto the bed, nuzzling the pillow that had Gadreel’s scent still lingering and sighed, a dopey smile coming over his face. 

He had kissed Gadreel Penikett and it was just as perfect as he had imagined it. 

He sprawled out on the bed with a groan, keeping his face nestled into the pillow as he allowed himself to daydream. He knew he should get up and change his slacks before going on with his duties today. Make sure that Lucifer and Gabriel got their next assignments (Gabriel was still disproportionately displeased that he was on bed rest for three months, due to that idiot that was guarding them), dispose the latest security guard that failed him, check on Father. . . But he didn’t want to move from Gadreel’s scent and the warmth that the Alpha left behind in the bed. 

His phone rang and he rolled over, answering it. “Milton.” 

“Mikey?” Lucifer’s voice was sleepy and definitely slurred. Michael’s senses were on high alert. 

“Lucifer,” he said, sitting up and striding back over to his closet. “What’s wrong?” 

“Don’t feel good,” his younger brother admitted. “Neither does Sammy.” In the background, Michael could hear the other Alpha groan.

“Give me a minute, I’ll be right there,” Michael promised, looking up as Gadreel burst back into the room, looking stony faced. “Gad?” 

“Michael,” Gadreel said, striding over to the Omega, “Alfie and Benny are throwing up. And it’s not morning sickness.” 

“Are you sure?” Michael asked in a low voice. 

Gadreel nodded. “Alfie hasn’t had morning sickness in three weeks,” he stated. “Benny was so happy.” 

“I bet,” Michael chuckled lowly, grabbing out a new pair of slacks. 

Without being asked, Gadreel respectfully turned his back. “Was it something in the food?” 

“Maybe,” Michael said grimly. He sighed. “I was waiting to make sure you and your brother were out before I did my duties. I have to. . . dispose of a body guard.” 

Gadreel’s shoulders tensed and he replied to that with, “What did he do?” 

“Gabriel’s out of the field because of him,” Michael said, changing slacks and then coming around to the front of Gadreel. “He didn’t defend us, and Gabriel got injured. Bullet to the knee. We’re lucky that neither Lucifer nor I got shot.” 

Gadreel growled low in his throat, sending a shiver down Michael’s spine. He was an Omega, he  _ did  _ get turned on by displays of Alpha prowess. He just also liked to be in control of it. “When?” Gadreel asked lowly. 

“Thursday,” Michael admitted softly. “I was going to dispose of him today, there’s just been too much going on between then and now.” 

“And by dispose of, you mean, making sure he’s sleeping with the fishes?” Gadreel asked. 

Michael sighed, mildly amused. “Yes.” 

Gadreel nodded. “That means he has free reign, right?” 

Michael nodded in affirmation. 

“How far are the kitchens from the surveillance rooms?” Gadreel asked. 

“Maybe a three minute walk,” Michael replied. 

“Can you shut doors and lock them from a control panel?” Gadreel asked. “And is there a way to get into the surveillance systems without going into a room?” 

“Gabriel knows how to do that,” Michael said, taking Gadreel’s hand and walking out to his youngest brother’s room. 

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Michael when he noticed him and Gadreel holding hands, but the Omega rolled his eyes at his Alpha brother and nodded at Gadreel. “Can he access your computer?” 

Gabriel nodded, handing Gadreel the laptop. 

“Thank you,” Gadreel said, finding the lines of code fairly easily enough and he began typing. “Did you have breakfast this morning?” 

“Damn straight. Chocolate chip waffles with strawberry syrup,” Gabriel said. “And some red birchbeer.” 

Gadreel nodded, thinking. “I know Alfie’s breakfast would be orange juice, pancakes with butter, and a bowl of fruit,” he said, pulling up the footage from that morning. He closed out of the windows showing Gabriel’s and Michael’s rooms, as well as bathrooms and a few other places he knew an errant security guard would not go. 

“What’s going on, Mike?” Gabriel asked his brother. 

“Samandriel, Benny, Lucifer, and Sam are sick,” Michael explained, “and no one’s seen Christopher.” 

“You think he poisoned our breakfast?” Gabriel asked, scandalized. 

“It could be possible,” Gadreel hummed. “Everyone knows what happens when a member of The Sword’s family gets hurt.” 

Michael blinked. “The what?” 

Gabriel howled with laughter. “That’s you, big brother,” he said. “They call you the Sword out on the town.” 

“Why?” Michael asked. 

“Sword of Michael, Sword of God, the fact that you’re deadly like a sword and that with one fell swoop you bring destruction like a sword,” Gadreel said, gazing intently at the screen. 

Michael blinked again and cocked his head at Gadreel. “Really?” he asked. 

“Mhm,” Gabriel hummed in answer for Gadreel. 

“What’s Lucifer’s usual breakfast?” Gadreel asked, looking up at the brothers. 

“Orange juice, half a grapefruit with salt sprinkled onto it, and a cup of coffee with two splashes of milk and three spoonfuls of sugar,” Michael recited. 

“Poisoning someone’s breakfast is just  _ wrong, _ ” Gabriel sniffed. “If you’re going to poison a meal, poison lunch.” 

“You’ve been spending far too much time with Lucifer,” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“He has a point,” Gadreel said absently as he watched the security footage while he typed in what he remembered of his little brother’s symptoms. 

_ Red skin, vomiting, dark urine, dehydration _

Gabriel peeked over Gadreel’s shoulder at the symptoms. “That looks vaguely like the symptoms for arsenic poisoning,” he commented. 

Gadreel looked up at Michael. “Where’s the control panel?” 

Michael held up his phone. 

“Lock this place down,” Gadreel ordered. “I don’t want anybody except EMS getting in.” He dug out his own phone and dialed 9-1-1. 

_ 9-1-1 what is your emergency?  _

“I have four persons, two Alphas and two Omegas, with what I’m suspecting is arsenic poisoning,” Gadreel barked. “And one of the Omegas is roughly five months pregnant.” 

_ What is your address?  _

“The Milton Mansion,” Gadreel replied. 

_ What is your name and number so I can call you back in case any more information is needed?  _

“The name’s Gadreel Penikett,” Gadreel responded, giving his number. 

_ EMS is on the way as well as poison control.  _

“Thank you,” Gadreel said, hanging up. Spying on the monitor, he pointed to a person somewhere near the Miltons’ library. “Is this our guy?” He enhanced the image. 

Gabriel and Michael leaned in and nodded. “Yes.” 

Gadreel sprang into action, turning around and opening the top drawer of Gabriel’s nightstand. 

“Easy there, Gaddy,” Gabriel said, eyes widening when he saw Gadreel taking out the false bottom of the drawer. “How did-” 

“I’m a security expert,” Gadreel reminded the youngest Milton son. “And I installed these for your brother. Of course I know about them.” He withdrew the Luger and the bullets, loading the gun with precision. 

Gabriel looked at Michael. “If you don’t take him, I will,” he threatened. 

“Gabriel!” Michael barked. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t mean harm by it,” Gadreel said, standing up and pulling the hammer on the Luger back, loading a bullet into the chamber. He snagged the extra clip and shoved it into his jean pocket before looking at Michael. “Go wait for EMS. Call me if he comes towards you.” 

“Gad, I really should do this,” Michael said, pointing to the gun. “Let me.” 

“No,” Gadreel growled. “Wait for EMS. He’s already shown he doesn’t give a damn. He might shoot you on sight.” 

Michael opened his mouth to argue, but another low growl from Gadreel silenced him and Gadreel marched out the door. 

 

It was six hours before Gadreel managed to get to the hospital, where Michael was waiting in the waiting room. “News?” 

“Well, it wasn’t arsenic,” Michael sighed. “Venom. The orange juice was poisoned with venom. They’re on antidotes, and everyone’s fine.” 

Gadreel collapsed into the plastic chair next to Michael. “What about the baby?” 

“Being closely monitored,” Michael assured him, taking his hand. “Where’s Christopher?” 

“Who’s Christopher?” Gadreel asked, leaning into Michael. “Surprised Gabriel hasn’t texted you a report.” 

Michael squeezed his hand and kissed the top of the Alpha’s head. “I take it Christopher’s off swimming somewhere with lots of fish?” 

“Mhm,” Gadreel sighed. 

“How do you feel?” Michael asked quietly. 

“Better than I thought I’d feel,” Gadreel admitted. “But he did try to kill family and other people. I don’t feel bad about it. Maybe a twinge of regret that it had to end this way, but,” he shrugged and kissed Michael’s cheek, “oh well.” 

Michael smiled and kissed Gadreel’s forehead. “I’m here if you need me,” he whispered. 

“I know, Godfather,” Gadreel murmured. 

“If you  _ ever  _ want to have sex with me,” Michael rumbled, making Gadreel laugh quietly, “You will  _ never  _ say that again.” 

 

Lucifer, Sam, and Benny were released the next morning, with Samandriel staying in the hospital for another week so that they could keep a close eye on the baby. Even though Benny was released, he insisted on staying in the hospital with his mate, to no one’s surprise. 

No one asked for details when they talked about what happened, instead commenting on Michael and Gadreel holding hands as Sam, Lucifer, Michael, and Gadreel walked out of the hospital, Gadreel promising his younger brother he’d visit every day. 

While Sam and Gadreel worked on something to eat, Lucifer slid up to Michael. 

“Think you got yourself a mate, big brother?” Lucifer asked. 

“Maybe,” Michael said, looking over at where the Alphas were making something to eat with a smile. 

“He  _ killed  _ someone for you,” Lucifer whispered. 

“He had every justification to,” Michael whispered back. “Alfie’s the only family who didn’t shun him after prison.” 

“I know,” Lucifer whispered, “But he also did it because of  _ you. _ That man threatened you, attempted to kill you.” 

“He should’ve realized I never drink orange juice in the morning,” Michael grumbled. 

“Regardless,” Lucifer hissed. “Gadreel made sure you were out of harm’s way, and Gabriel told me that he didn’t shoot the man once. He shot him like five times. Accurately too. Gabe said that there was a hole the size of a nickel in that man’s chest.” 

Michael raised his brows, impressed. 

“A man does not shoot another man five times with precision grouping  _ unless  _ their intended or spouse or whatever you want to call it is in danger,” Lucifer murmured. “And I played the clip. Good God, if I wasn’t so attracted to Sammy-” 

“Mine,” Michael snarled. 

“I know, but damn, big brother. It was  _ hot. _ ” Lucifer leaned in. “Are the two of you going to do it?” 

“I hope so,” Michael said. “It’d be after my heat, if we do.” 

Lucifer smirked. “Yeah, the two of you are probably going to mate.” 

“That’s cutting it close, though, we’ve got three weeks left before my twenty-fifth birthday,” Michael worried. 

Lucifer patted Michael’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

 

After dinner, Gadreel stood up and stretched. “I hate to run,” he said, “but I’ve got an actual job to get to in the morning, and if I stay here I’ll oversleep.” 

Michael smiled as he stood up and walked over to Gadreel with a jacket he had found that was too big for any of the Milton brothers, but would fit Gadreel just fine. “Be safe,” he whispered. 

“Always,” Gadreel replied, kissing Michael. “Make sure I did a good clean up job.” 

Michael smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.  “I will.” 

Gadreel waved to everybody else before leaving. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an unexpected wrench in the careful made plans of Michael and Gadreel. Gadreel isn't human, or so it seems. And Michael's just very needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS THE HEEEEAAAAAAATTTT OF THE MOMENT. 
> 
> You know I had to.

Michael knew something wasn’t right when he woke up two days later with a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. Groaning, he shoved off his blankets, gasping as the cool air hit his feverish body. He rolled over and checked the time. Six in the morning. Giving a scowl, he sat up in bed and crawled out of it. He stumbled towards the bathroom to take his temperature. 

Was he. . . exceptionally fragrant? Michael couldn’t tell, and at the moment he didn’t care as he found the temporal thermometer and held it to his temple as he grabbed a glass of water. 

Temperature taken, and reading a couple degrees higher than normal, Michael realized that his boxers were completely soaked. Muttering about fevers, he shoved them off his body, scowling at the boner in front of him. 

“I’m  _ sick,  _ you idiot,” he grumbled as he picked his boxers off the ground before dropping them again. “Oh fuck.” 

He managed to come out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed, making a face at the sweat and slick soaked sheets before grabbing his phone and dialing the one person he knew could help with this. 

_ You’ve reached Gadreel Penikett. If this is an emergency, please hang up and dial 9-1-1. Otherwise, leave your name, number, and a brief message at the tone, and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. If this is a business call, please hang up and call Penikett Security and dial extension 368. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.  _

_ *Beep* _

“Gad, it’s Michael,” Michael groaned, hating that he got the voicemail for his intended mate. “I’m heat. I. . . I need you. Please. Come knot me. Please. You don’t have to mate me, just knot me, please.” Message complete, he hung up and dialed Penikett Security, barely able to press the numbers for the extension when prompted. He didn’t think Gadreel would be into work this early in the morning, he usually wasn’t, but he had to try. He  _ needed  _ Gadreel. 

One, two, three rings. 

_ You’ve reached Gadreel Penikett’s office. If this is an emergency, please hang up and dial 9-1-1. My office- _

“THIS  _ IS _ AN EMERGENCY!!” Michael shouted into the phone, whining as the heat flared up even more in him. Knot, he needed a knot. . . fuck. Where were his fake knots? He couldn’t remember.

_ *Beep* _

“Gadreel, I swear to Christ, please, come knot me,” he managed to say in a somewhat level headed voice. “Please. I need you, Gad.” 

He hung up and called Lucifer. 

“ _ Lucifer. _ ” 

“Lu, where did I put my fake knots?” Michael whined, rolling over onto his stomach and rocking his hips into the mattress. The slick drenched sheets provided enough friction on his aching dick that it gave him some relief. 

“ _ You’re in heat?? You’re not supposed to start for another four days! _ ” Lucifer sounded worried. 

“I know,” Michael whimpered. Fuck, he hated heats. “Lu,  _ please. _ ” 

“ _ Did you call Gadreel? I know he hasn’t made a decision yet, _ ” Lucifer was moving closer to him, he hoped. 

“Yes, I’m not an idiot,” Michael groaned, rocking his hips more. “Called his cell and Penikett Security. No answer, either time.” 

The door opened and Lucifer hung up as he closed the door and locked it before running over to his older brother, laying a hand on the back of his neck. Lucifer’s hand was cool and Michael moaned softly upon feeling it. 

“It’s okay, big brother,” Lucifer whispered. “Hopefully Gadreel will come, but don’t waste your breath on it.” 

Michael whined. “Want Alpha.” 

“I know,” Lucifer murmured, reaching under the bed and pulling out the large Christian Louboutin shoebox that Michael kept his fake knots in. “I know, it hurts. I’ll bring you some water.” 

“I’ve got interviews today,” Michael whimpered. 

“Gabriel and I will handle them,” Lucifer soothed. “You just. . . choose a fake knot and go to town and pray Gadreel will show up.” 

Michael whined, starting to sit up so he could rummage through the shoebox. 

“Can I get you anything that is  _ not  _ Gadreel?” Lucifer asked gently. 

Michael shook his head. “No,” he whimpered. 

“Okay,” Lucifer hummed. “I’m establishing the usual protocol in place. No one except for me gets in or out, unless Gadreel shows up. Okay?” 

Michael nodded, finding his favorite fake knot. 

“I’m going to check on you in an hour,” Lucifer promised, “And I’m going to make you eat. Okay?” 

Michael nodded, obviously not paying attention, and Lucifer got out of the bedroom quickly before he could be scarred anymore. “Fuck,” he breathed as he leaned against Michael’s locked door. 

 

Gadreel frowned when he noticed he had a voicemail from Michael that morning after his shower. Michael  _ hated  _ calling, preferred texting, so the fact that there was a missed call and a voicemail did not sit well with him. 

He listened to the voicemail, and took a deep breath before dialing Michael’s number back. 

A sex noise greeted him and he inhaled sharply, trying not to imagine Michael fucking himself with a fake knot. “Michael?” he asked softly, soothingly. 

“ _ Alpha? _ ” Michael’s voice sounded wrecked beyond belief and Gadreel reminded himself to keep breathing. 

“Yes, baby, it’s me,” Gadreel murmured. “You’re in heat?” 

“ _ Uh huh. Alpha, need you, need your knot. _ ” Michael punctuated this statement with a gasp, followed up by a moan. 

“I’m sure you do, but I can’t, Michael, not yet,” Gadreel whispered soothingly. “I don’t want to mate you yet. I told you, after your heat.” 

“ _ Don’t gotta mate me, just need your thick knot in me, _ ” Michael whined. 

Gadreel inhaled and exhaled slowly. “I wouldn’t be able to control myself, baby, I want to make sure it’s done with both of us as us. You wouldn’t want me to mate you while I was in rut, would you?” 

“ _ Alpha, please! _ ” Michael cried and Gadreel shook his head, knowing Michael couldn’t see it. 

“I’m sorry, angel,” Gadreel said, and Michael gave a broken sob. “I’ll help you in other ways, Michael, I promise. Is someone there to look after you?” 

“ _ Lu, _ ” Michael whined. 

“Okay, good,” Gadreel sighed. Having another Omega nearby would help Michael, especially since it’s family. “Now, I know you don’t like taking orders, angel, but please don’t give Lucifer a difficult time. You’ll have me soon enough. Do you have enough toys?” 

“ _ Want YOU, Alpha.”  _

“Oh, I know, little Omega,” Gadreel soothed, “Do you want me to drop by?” 

“ _ Please, _ ” Michael sobbed. 

“Okay, baby,” Gadreel murmured. “I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and slid on his coat before heading to his room and grabbing a couple of T shirts he knew he worked out in recently and shoved them into a grocery bag. Pausing by the front door, he reached into a drawer nearby and pulled out a thick box, one he hadn’t brought with him in years. On the way to Michael’s, he stopped by the grocery store to pick up a tea to help take the edge off of Michael’s heats. He may not want to knot Michael (okay, that’s a lie, he  _ definitely  _ wants to knot Michael right now, he’s only human dammit), but he wasn’t going to let the Omega he fell for suffer. 

He paused in the checkout line. Did he just admit to himself that he was falling in love with Michael Milton? Shaking his head, he smiled at the cashier who gave him a raised brow at the box of tea. 

“My Omega’s heat came before we were due to mate,” he explained. 

The Beta gave a nod of understanding and gave a small smile in return. “You don’t want to mate him while you’re in heat?” she asked. “Your total is $5.34.” 

Gadreel swiped his credit card. “No,” he said. “I don’t feel it’s consensual. Same as if we mated while I was in rut.” 

She nodded, bagging the tea and handing it to Gadreel with the receipt. “I hope your Omega’s heat feels better soon,” she said honestly. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Have a good day.” 

 

“Oh, thank  _ God,” _ Lucifer groaned, opening the door for Gadreel. “He’s been calling for you.” 

“I know,” Gadreel said. He could smell Michael’s dark and bitter scents from the front door and he shuddered, keeping his Alpha in control. He looked at Lucifer in the eyes. “I won’t knot him,” he said, “But I do want to help.” 

Lucifer nodded in understanding and appreciativeness. “What did you bring?” 

Gadreel pulled out the box of tea. “Mom made this for Samandriel before he mated,” he explained, handing it to Lucifer. “It works wonderfully for unmated Omegas.” 

Lucifer took the box, looking it over. “I’ll give it a shot, what else?” 

Gadreel drew out the shirts. 

“Oh  _ God, _ ” Lucifer groaned. 

“I know an intended’s scent can help if the intended wants to wait until after a heat,” Gadreel said, “So I brought the shirts I worked out in recently.” 

“I can smell that,” Lucifer moaned, holding his shirt up over his nose. “Mikey will be happy with those.” He noticed the box in Gadreel’s other hand. “What’s that?” 

Gadreel handed Lucifer the box. “It’s full of Alpha suppressant,” he explained. “I’m going to come over for a little bit each day, and talk to Michael, talk to him through the closed door. If you see me start to get out of control, I want you to use it.” 

Lucifer stared at Gadreel. “You’re serious.” 

Gadreel nodded. “I pride myself on excellent self control, but it’s a ‘just in case’,” he said softly. “Please. Trust me on this.” 

“How much is in here?” Lucifer asked. 

“Enough to put Sam down a few times,” Gadreel admitted. 

Lucifer inhaled deeply. “And then when you’re passed out?” 

“Lock me in a room until I come to,” Gadreel said, “And then show me out.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Alright. I’ll wait with you.” 

They walked down to Michael’s room and Gadreel pressed himself against the wall as Lucifer unlocked the door and walked in. He breathed deeply, inhaling Michael’s scent, begging for him to take him, claim him, knot him, but Gadreel held fast, digging his nails into his thigh. 

He sat down and rested his head against the wall, listening to Lucifer’s voice soothing his older brother, saying there was a visitor outside before a commotion happened and it was mere seconds before a very naked Michael was straddling Gadreel’s lap, jade eyes burning with heat and lust. 

“Alpha,” he purred contentedly, rocking his hips into Gadreel’s. 

Gadreel inhaled and then exhaled slowly. “Baby, what did you do to Lucifer?” he asked gently, keeping his eyes on Michael’s face and not on the very obvious hard cock or the fact that Michael was leaking slick all over his jeans. 

Michael moaned, rutting against the denim. “He’s making tea,” he said. “Alpha please.” 

Hearing that in person was better than hearing it over the phone, but Gadreel held firm, resting his hands on Michael’s hips and stilling them. “Michael. No.” 

“But Alpha,” Michael whimpered. “Please. I need you.” 

“When you’re not begging for a knot because of biology,” Gadreel said. 

Michael gave a cry. “Don’t you want me?” He asked, lower lip wobbling. 

“Of course I do, angel,” Gadreel murmured, kissing Michael’s soft lower lip. “I want you so badly, Omega, but I told you, not until after this heat.” 

Michael whined. “But I wanna. Don’t have to mate.” 

“Shh,” Gadreel soothed. He took one his hands off of Michael’s hips and ran his fingers through the wild black hair. “I know, baby, but instincts will take over. You know that, little Omega. Come on, breathe for me.” 

Michael took a few shuddering breaths, Gadreel praising him quietly on every exhale. “That’s it, just breathe. I’ll do what I can to make this easier for you.” 

“You can do that if you knot me,” Michael said sweetly, with a bit of desperation and Gadreel laughed roughly. 

“Not going to, Omega.” He kissed Michael’s temple, tucking the Mafia prince’s head into his neck and running his hands up and down Michael’s back. The Omega trembled underneath his touch. “Just breathe and take in my scent, angel. Just focus on that.” 

Michael sobbed, tears hitting Gadreel’s soft skin. “It hurts, Alpha,” he whimpered. 

“I know, baby, I know, and I’m sorry,” Gadreel whispered. It was hurting him, seeing Michael in this much distress. It was also hurting him that there was an in heat naked Omega on his lap and he was doing  _ nothing  _ to make him cum. “Hopefully Lucifer will be out with your tea soon.” 

Lucifer came, as if summoned, and also sporting a bloody nose. “I think he broke my nose,” he admitted, holding up the cup of tea. He raised a brow at Gadreel. “You are by far the strangest Alpha,” he said, shaking his head. “How are you so calm?” 

Gadreel smiled without humor. “Beautiful thing about being submissive in nature,” he started, still rubbing Michael’s back, avoiding his tight ass and the hole gushing slick onto his legs, “is that in scenarios like this, it’s easier to control myself. Don’t get me wrong, every fiber of my being is screaming at me to mount him, but. . .” 

Lucifer nodded in understanding. “Please carry him inside?” he asked softly. “By the way, this tea smells delicious. How often should he drink it?” 

“Every four to six hours,” Gadreel said, slowly standing up with Michael in his arms. Michael moaned and rocked his hips into Gadreel, but Gadreel stopped them again, adjusting his hold to grab underneath Michael’s thighs. “Come on, baby, let’s get you back in bed so you can drink your tea. I have to get to work.” 

Michael whined and clung to Gadreel tighter. 

“I know,” Gadreel whispered, kissing Michael’s temple as he carried him back into the bedroom, breathing shallowly through his mouth. “I’ll be back. I promise.” 

It took both Lucifer (after he set the tea down) and Gadreel to pry Michael off of his intended Alpha, and Lucifer managed to hold his brother down while Gadreel made his escape. 

Gadreel waited in the foyer for Lucifer, who came back fifteen minutes later looking worse for wear. “Admirable,” Lucifer said, spitting blood into a white handkerchief. “Now, head out.” 

Gadreel nodded before smiling. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Sam would do the same for me,” he said. “Now go. You reek.” 

Gadreel laughed as he left. 

 

It had been four days since Michael started his heat, and Gadreel was exhausted. He knew once Michael was mated, the heats would calm down, which he was thankful for. He didn’t know  _ how  _ he was so tired, he wasn’t even fucking him. 

Gadreel visited him twice a day, before and after work. He brought anything Lucifer said Michael needed and he sat outside Michael’s door and talked to him, soothing him. A couple more times Gadreel found himself with a lapful of Omega, and even while his Alpha side begged for him to do something sexual with Michael, he remained in complete control, making sure all of his touches were chaste and soft, not meant to do anything but soothe the Omega. 

There were a few naughty voicemails that Gadreel would leave for Michael at night, or murmur to him through the door while he was there. He was trying to be a good Alpha for his boyfriend, as well as a- dare he say?- a good submissive. 

On the fifth day of Michael’s heat, when he showed up after work, Lucifer was waiting for him with a briefcase. 

Gadreel grinned at him. “Oh please. Offer I can’t refuse?” he teased. 

“Please,” Lucifer said. “Please, knot him. I’m going insane. I need him knotted. On a real, live, breathing Gadreel Penikett knot.” 

Gadreel crossed his arms over his chest. “No, Lucifer. You know I won’t.” 

“Even if I pay you a quarter mil?” Lucifer whined. “I’m  _ dying _ , Gad!” 

“No, you’re not,” Gadreel murmured. “And no, not even if you pay me a quarter mil.” 

“Half a mil?” Lucifer asked hopefully. 

Gadreel shook his head. “How many days left?” 

“One or two,” Lucifer said. “Please. I’m not asking for a mating- yet- but I  _ am  _ asking for a knotting. He’s even worse when you’re not here.” 

“I know,” Gadreel murmured with a sigh. “It goes against what I stand for, Luce. I’m sorry. I’m not budging on this.” 

Lucifer sighed heavily but nodded. “Alright. I can respect that. I’m just. . . I’m going  _ crazy _ , and you’re the only thing that seems to calm him down no matter what and I just. . .” he flailed his arms. 

“I know, believe me, it’s how I felt when Samandriel was unmated,” Gadreel smiled gently. “Everything will be fine, Lucifer. I promise.” 

Lucifer ran his hands through his shaggy hair and sighed. “Let’s go get this done and over with,” he grumbled. “I do appreciate sticking to your guns and not falling over the promise of money.” 

Gadreel smirked. “Would you allow me to date and mate Michael if I did?” he said. 

“Nah,” Lucifer smirked back. “You’d be swimming in the harbor. And that’s implying you’d be able to swim after I’m done with you.” 

Gadreel laughed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision was made, and Michael is overly eager.

Michael woke up two days later and heaved a sigh of relief as he sniffed the air, thankful his heat was gone. Groaning, he sat up and stumbled to the bathroom to shower. He didn’t want to think about doing the laundry, even though he knew that the maids would take care of it. 

He got dressed in the sole pair of sweatpants he owned and a T shirt that was definitely a little big on him, but it smelled like Gadreel and he walked out of his bedroom. 

Lucifer was curled up on a cot in the hallway, like he normally was during Michael’s heats, but he was awake and he grinned. “The shirt looks good on you,” he said. 

“Was he here?” Michael asked. “This heat made my head fuzzy.” 

“Twice a day, every day,” Lucifer confirmed. “And he’d call you and talk to you.” 

Michael ran his hand over his neck, frowning. “And he didn’t-” 

“Not even when I offered him a half a million,” Lucifer smiled. “The amount of control that that man exercised over his Alpha is inhuman. Mate him, stat.” 

Michael smiled. “Did he bring this over?” 

Lucifer nodded. “And he also brought over some tea to take the edge off your heat.” 

“Oh God, did I make a fool of myself?” Michael whined. 

“Kind of,” Lucifer replied, “But it was all very heat related.” 

“I need to do something for him,” Michael ran his fingers through his hair. 

“He’s home today, it’s Saturday,” Lucifer said. “Why don’t you go over and cuddle him and talk?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that,” Michael said, ducking inside his room for the keys on the nightstand and heading out. 

“Mikey! Don’t drive!” Lucifer was running after him. “Have Christian drive you!” 

Michael ignored him and found his personal car. “Hello, beautiful,” he purred, running his hands over the cherry red finish of the ‘64 Pontiac Firebird. He opened the door and slid into the driver’s seat, Lucifer watching helplessly from the door. 

“Well,” he murmured as he watched Michael back the Firebird out of the garage, down the driveway, and onto the street. “At least it’s been several years since his last speeding ticket.” 

 

Gadreel blinked as he took in Michael, out of breath, hair tousled, wearing sweatpants and his shirt. “Are you still in heat?” he asked. 

“No,” Michael said, stepping in and pressing up against Gadreel. “I wanted to come over and thank you.” 

“For what?” Gadreel asked, closing the door behind Michael. 

“For keeping your word and not mating me during my heat. For helping take care of me,” Michael said, kissing Gadreel’s cheek. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I did,” Gadreel insisted. “But you’re more than welcome.” 

Michael landed a chaste kiss on Gadreel’s lips. “Cuddle on the couch and watch TV?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Gadreel said, walking towards the couch, holding Michael’s hand. 

They curled up on the couch, Michael curled up in Gadreel’s arms and watched something with lots of explosions. 

 

“How  _ did  _ you manage to keep such control?” Michael asked softly, almost asleep. 

“Submissive-ish behavior and lots of breathing exercises,” Gadreel murmured softly, running his hands over Michael’s back. “And I limited contact with you as much as possible.” He smiled and kissed the top of Michael’s hair. “That wasn’t easy.” 

“Is that so?” Michael hummed. 

“Yes,” Gadreel murmured. “You kept distracting Lucifer to come out of your room and onto my lap.” 

“Oh God,” Michael groaned, burying his face into Gadreel’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, you are a saint.” 

Gadreel laughed and kissed his hair again. “You were so insistent and beautiful, it was difficult for me to keep control when you looked so gorgeous,” he murmured, “but I managed.” 

“You’re perfect,” Michael mumbled. 

“No,” Gadreel said softly. “You are.” 

“Does this mean. . . you want me?” Michael whispered. “As your mate?” 

Gadreel tilted Michael’s face up so he was looking at him. “I do. I’m still terrified, Michael, but I want you. As my mate. As my  _ only  _ mate.” 

Michael purred softly and kissed Gadreel softly. “When?” 

“Soon,” Gadreel whispered. “Another week?” 

“We’re cutting it close, the week after is my birthday,” Michael worried. 

Gadreel kissed Michael’s lips again. “We need to get everything together,” he murmured. “The logistics of it all and everything.” 

“I don’t want to fall into roles,” Michael murmured. “I want you as  _ you, _ as Gadreel, as my equal.” 

Gadreel nodded. “I agree. There’ll be plenty of time for our roles later. We have the rest of our lives.” 

Michael kissed Gadreel again. He couldn’t help it. “How’s Samandriel? And the baby?” 

“Both are fine, Samandriel has to go to his doctor every week until the baby’s born.” Gadreel smiled. “And the baby looks to be healthy, apparently they were able to prevent the venom from reaching it.” 

“Oh thank God,” Michael breathed. “Any word yet on gender?” 

Gadreel shook his head. “Samandriel knows, but he’s not even telling Benny. He wants everyone to be surprised.”

Michael smiled and curled into Gadreel some more. “Party the night before, or the day after?” he asked. 

“Day after,” Gadreel said. “Equal?” 

“Of course,” Michael agreed. “Chocolate or vanilla?” 

“Both,” Gadreel said. “Large party or small?”

“Small,” Michael sighed. “Not everyone needs to know that I’ve been mated. The entire town will find out anyways.” 

Gadreel chuckled. “Sounds good to me,” he murmured. 

Michael smiled and nuzzled into his future mate. 

Gadreel smiled back and ran his fingers through Michael’s thick hair. 

“Still scared of me?” Michael teased. 

“Not as much,” Gadreel smiled. “You’re a giant teddy bear.”

Michael shook his head. “Not really,” he said. 

“Around me, you are,” the Alpha smirked. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one who shot someone five times for me. By the way, Lucifer tried to lay claim on you even though he has Sam.” 

“You’re mine,” Gadreel murmured. “And I’m yours. And I thought we weren’t going to discuss me shooting a man for you?” 

Michael smiled and rested his chin on Gadreel’s broad chest. “It looked hot,” he remarked. “Speaking of shooting people for me-” 

“I’m not becoming a hit man,” Gadreel warned.

Michael laughed. “Not what I was going for,” he said. “I was thinking of my personal bodyguard.” 

“What about Penikett Security?” Gadreel asked. 

“You can still run it, but I  _ do  _ need protection. Take a backseat, let you be all macho and shit.” Michael smiled. 

Gadreel rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t our mating interfere with my ability to take care of you?” he asked. 

“Nope,” Michael said. “I know you’ll be loyal to me, you’re not in it for the money- weaker Alphas would’ve knotted me for a  _ half a million dollars _ \- and I know if I need you to shoot someone because they’re a threat to security, you will. You’ve done it before.” 

Gadreel rolled his eyes and kissed Michael’s forehead. “I suppose those are all logical points.” 

“Of course they are, I’m not nearly the head of the mob here in town for nothing,” Michael snorted. “Besides, who better to protect me than my big, strong Alpha?” 

“Well I can’t argue with that,” Gadreel teased, kissing Michael’s lips softly. “What about Lucifer and Gabriel, though?” 

“Lucifer’s probably going to mate Sam, and Sam will screen people for when Lucifer has to do a hit,” Michael hummed. “Or I’ll loan you. And Gabriel is a hermit. A hermit with the tendency to throw parties that have far too many sweets.” He smiled. “Besides, Gabriel can take care of himself, and he’ll find an Omega soon.” 

“He’s only what, nineteen?” Gadreel asked. 

“Twenty,” Michael corrected. “But yeah, he has a couple more years left. Me, I have a couple of  _ weeks  _ left.” 

Gadreel kissed Michael. “And I will mate you within the next couple of weeks, Michael. I promise.” A thought came to him. “Did you leave Christian outside all this time? You’ve been here for like four hours.” 

Michael coughed. “I, um, didn’t have Christian drive me,” he admitted. “I drove myself.” 

Gadreel blinked. “You did  _ what? _ ” 

“I drove myself. In my car. Not the one that you’re used to,” Michael continued. 

“How many traffic laws did you break?” Gadreel groaned, resting his head on top of Michael’s and roughing up his hair. 

Michael made a disgruntled noise and squirmed. “Maybe two? I slowed down in the school zones!” he defended himself. 

Gadreel sighed. “Speed demon,” he grumbled. “I’m driving you home.” 

Michael pouted before sitting up, looking down at Gadreel shrewdly. “Then how do you plan on getting home?” he asked primly. 

Gadreel raised a brow. “I’ll ask Christian. Like  _ someone  _ should have.” 

“I kind of was thinking not with my brain,” Michael grunted. 

Gadreel let a slow smirk spread across his face before laughing as Michael picked up a throw pillow and smashed it into Gadreel’s face. “Not with  _ that  _ head either, you pervert,” Michael said. 

“I insinuated nothing,” Gadreel laughed, grabbing Michael’s wrists and tugging him closer. “Relax. I’ll take good care of your car.” 

“You better. I had to kill a man for it,” Michael mumbled, nuzzling into Gadreel more.

“Oh, yay, a blood car,” Gadreel said in a sarcastically enthusiastic voice.

Michael squinted at him. 

“Instead of blood money?” Gadreel said. 

“I’m one day going to make you pay for every mobster movie and pop culture reference you make,” Michael warned. 

Gadreel smirked. “That’ll be quite the long punishment, Don Milton,” he teased. 

“I fucking hate you,” Michael groaned. 

“No,” Gadreel smiled. “You love me, and have since we were sixteen.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Shut up.” 

“Make me,” Gadreel taunted. 

Michael’s eyes darkened, moving in closer to Gadreel, who couldn’t help but fall silent under the Dominant’s stare. Michael leaned in and kissed Gadreel roughly, biting his lower lip harshly. 

Gadreel wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders, returning the kiss just as roughly and keeping Michael close to him. Michael still smelled like he had his heat, but it was cleaner, purer, signifying an Omega ready for mating and Gadreel growled into Michael’s mouth. 

Michael shivered but rocked his hips forcefully into Gadreel’s. Pulling away, he looked down at the security guard’s flushed face with a triumphant smirk. “Don’t doubt what I can do, Alpha,” he murmured lowly. 

“Of course,” Gadreel murmured, leaning in to kiss Michael softer. “Sir.” 

Michael’s eyes closed. “God, I’ve been dreaming about hearing someone call me that for  _ years. _ ” 

“Well, now you’ll get to hear it a few times a week,” Gadreel smiled. “For the rest of our lives.” 

Michael smiled back. “Yes, I will.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a civil mating and a consummation of said mating. The night before Michael's 25th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE LIES THE SMUT. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CAME FOR IT, IT IS HERE. HOORAY FOR FUCKING. 
> 
> FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T COME FOR IT, JUST KNOW THAT THERE WAS A CEREMONY AND GADREEL IS A BARBARIAN.

Because of who Michael was, and because Gabriel  _ insisted  _ on it (because Gadreel secretly thinks his soon to be brother in law is a sadist), the day Michael and Gadreel were set to mate ended up being the day before Michael’s twenty-fifth birthday. There was already going to be a party in honor of the Mafia prince’s birthday, Gabriel figured it would be easier to just combine the ‘newly mated’ party with it. Evil sonofabitch. 

It did give Michael and Gadreel more time to iron out the finer details of their mating. They agreed not to scene, that Michael would lay his own bite on Gadreel. They even discussed details such as the color of the sheets beneath them and whether it would be cotton or silk (Gadreel won out on cotton, grumbling that he doesn’t feel like chasing Michael’s slick ass across a slippery surface). 

The day arrived with very little pomp and ceremony. Michael was waiting outside of the Milton mansion, by the front door as it rained. 

Gadreel got out of the car, thanking Inias once again before walking over to where Michael was, kissing his forehead. “Ready to get this done?” he murmured lowly. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Michael murmured. “We have to make sure the tux fits you, first. And then we can do the ceremony.” 

 

The ceremony was conducted by Gabriel. Chuck Milton had been moved to a nursing home, unable to be taken care of by his three sons and the innumerable staff any longer. It was a heartbreaking day when they had done so, with Lucifer the most inconsolable, but they all agreed it was for the best. They were also able to have Chuck give his blessing for Gadreel and Sam to be accepted into the family during one of his more lucid moments. As the next Alpha, it was Gabriel’s duty to ‘give away’ so to speak his oldest brother and conduct the mating ceremony. Sexist (Omega-ist?), they knew, but this was the one tradition Gadreel and Michael refused to skip. This would be a matter of public record, which means it would be less likely that people would say it’s a ‘sham’ mating.

Gadreel rocked on his heels, heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be mated. And this ceremony was step one. 

“Mikey, please place the ring on Gad’s left ring finger,” Gabriel directed, “And recite your vows.” 

Michael fumbled with his slacks pocket, withdrawing the silver band that was soon to adorn Gadreel’s finger. The Omega placed a reverent kiss on it before sliding it onto the Alpha’s left ring finger, smiling to himself. 

“The sixteen year old in me is excited for this moment,” Michael remarked, making those who were attending (close friends and family only) laugh. “And I’m glad that you chose me, out of any other Omega out there. You honestly could have your own fair share of Omegas and yet, you chose me. And for that, I am grateful. I promise that I will love, honor, and cherish you the way you should be, and I promise that I will  _ not  _ be a good little Omega for you.” 

Everyone laughed and Gadreel rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“You are my beloved, and I vow to love you until the end of our days and beyond.” Michael smiled, kissing Gadreel’s hand. “This is my promise to you, as an Omega to an Alpha.” 

Gadreel smiled and resisted the urge to kiss Michael’s smile. 

“Gad, please place your ring on Mikey’s left ring finger and recite your vows,” Gabriel said. 

Gadreel withdrew the black band he had chosen for Michael, giving it a kiss as he looked into those gorgeous jade eyes.  _ I get to wake up to these every morning. _ He slid the ring onto Michael’s finger and held Michael’s hand close to him. 

“I had been thinking for far too long that there was no mate for an Alpha like me,” he murmured lowly, speaking to Michael and Michael alone. Fuck everyone else. “And you proved me wrong. And while I’m still scared I’m going to wake up alone in my bed tomorrow, I’m also excited to be with someone who loves me and sees beyond the mask I had put up for so long.” 

Michael gave a warm smile and squeezed Gadreel’s hand. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m here.” 

“You could have any Alpha you wanted, and yet you chose me,” Gadreel continued with a smile. Dammit, there were tears in his eyes. “And made damn well sure that you were a mate I can’t refuse.” 

Lucifer roared with laughter while Michael huffed, giving an amused shake of his head. 

“I promise as your Alpha to make sure that you are honored, cherished, loved, and protected. That I’m there when you need me and even when you don’t think you do,” Gadreel smiled crookedly, “and above all, prove myself that I’m worthy of you. This is my promise to you, as an Alpha to his Omega.” 

There was much cooing at the last part and both Michael and Gadreel looked at Gabriel. 

“I can feel the love,” he grinned. “Alright. By the power invested in me from Loki himself- wait. I don’t think that’s a thing anymore. Oh well. I’ve got the power because I’m the Alpha out of my two brothers and I. Anyways, because I have some sort of authority, I now pronounce you civilly mated. And Gad, plop a big wet one on Michael’s lips.” 

Gadreel rolled his eyes and tugged Michael closer, placing a soft, chaste kiss on that smile. 

“Another Godfather reference?” Michael murmured against his lips as they kissed. 

“I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry,” Gadreel whispered back, nipping Michael’s lower lip.

They could hear the applause and Gadreel smiled as he rested his forehead against Michael’s. “Are we ready to do part two?” he asked quietly. 

“I’m ready to consummate this, yes,” Michael hummed. 

Gadreel smiled. “Let’s go consummate this, then.” And with that, he threw Michael over his shoulder and started carrying him off. 

Michael laughed and squirmed. “GAD!” 

“I know you can walk,” Gadreel said, weaving through the crowd and starting down the hallway that would lead to Michael’s bedroom. “But this is more fun.” 

“I suppose it is,” Michael laughed. “Maybe I should have you do this when I get too heated during a business meeting.”

Gadreel laughed, setting Michael down outside of their bedroom.  _ It was now their bedroom.  _ “Just cart you off,” he teased, opening the door and taking Michael’s hand. 

Michael eagerly tugged Gadreel in, pulling him in close and kissing him deeply. 

“Someone’s eager,” Gadreel breathed, kissing him back. 

“I have been dreaming about this moment for almost nine years,” Michael murmured, sucking on Gadreel’s bottom lip. 

“We have all night,” Gadreel soothed, running broad hands up and down Michael’s back. “I’m yours. No matter what.” 

“I know,” Michael breathed. “God. I want you.” 

“You have me,” Gadreel hummed, starting to kiss down Michael’s neck. 

They weren’t sure when clothes started being removed, nor how they were. They were just too focused on feeling each other, tasting pulse points and skin starting to get heated and salty in anticipation, hearing breathy moans of their names and whispered pleas. 

Gadreel’s shirt was off first, and Michael pushed his lover down onto the bed, straddling his soon to be mate’s waist. Leaning down, he began to kiss along each scar that decorated the Alpha’s chest. 

“Mike,” he groaned, not expecting that, nor expecting it to feel  _ good.  _ Both in the sense that his cock was starting to fill out and in the way his heart felt. 

“Before you say it,” Michael murmured, looking up at him, “I want to. I want to erase the memories and make them good.” 

“You’re a sap,” Gadreel said gruffly. 

Michael smiled. “Besides, it’ll drive you crazy,” he said before he returned to mapping out the trail of white scars. 

It  _ did  _ drive Gadreel crazy, hand fisting Michael’s soft black hair and pulling it out of its gel coif as his hips rolled. 

“Payback’s fair,” Gadreel murmured once Michael was done, starting to undo the buttons. Getting frustrated with the mother of pearl knobs, he growled and tore the shirt off, buttons flying every which way. 

“Gad!” Michael moaned. 

“It’s not like you can’t get it fixed or buy a new one,” Gadreel murmured, rolling until Michael was under him. “Besides, I saw the way your breath hitched. You  _ liked  _ it.” 

“You’re a barbarian tonight,” Michael mused, gasping at the first touch of Gadreel’s lips on the hollow of his throat. 

“Mmm,” Gadreel hummed, kissing his way along Michael’s collarbone. “You love it right now.” 

“I think it’s hot, yes,” Michael murmured lowly, moaning. “Gad. . .” 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Gadreel whispered. “I’ve got you.” 

He traced every inch of Michael’s chest and stomach with his lips, hearing the Omega’s breath hitch and moan and whine, learning what his turn ons were and weren’t. Where he was more likely to give a breathy giggle and what made him whine and arch his back for the Alpha. Even though Gadreel was a more submissive Alpha, he also knew that this would come in handy for when they  _ did  _ scene, and Michael asked for this. 

He kissed his way back up the length of Michael’s body and kissed him deeply again, unable to get enough of Michael’s soft lips caressing his. Michael wrapped his arms around Gadreel’s shoulders and held him close.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered against the Alpha’s lips, snagging Gadreel’s lower lip and giving a firm suck. 

“Everything you’ve dreamed of?” Gadreel teased, with just a hint of insecurity. 

“More,” Michael whispered. “So good to me already, Alpha.” 

Gadreel purred at the praise, pinking in the face a little bit. He had a bit of a praise kink. He couldn’t help it. 

Michael noticed and smiled warmly, kissing Gadreel again. No more words were spoken, the two of them too busy fumbling with slacks and belts. Outside, it was now thundering, lightning flashing across the windows.

It wasn’t until they heard purring that came from neither of them that Gadreel stopped in his quest to divest Michael of his shoes so he could get slacks off to look over. 

Santana, the black Maine coon Michael adopted, and Lilith, Lucifer’s white Persian, were laying on a bed on Michael’s dresser, golden and green eyes fixated upon them. 

Michael followed his line of sight and sighed, shaking his head in amusement. “They’re cats, babe,” he murmured, undoing the laces of Gadreel’s shoes and pulling them off, drawing his slacks off slowly. “They don’t understand what we’re doing. Or care. They’re cats.” 

“They’re staring at me, and I’d rather not mate you with an audience,” Gadreel grumbled, ears turning pink. 

Santana gave a slow blink while Lilith mrowed. 

Michael smiled and sat up, kicking his shoes off and pulling his own slacks off. Gadreel inhaled, smelling the fragrance of an Omega ready for mating and he growled. 

“You take Lilith, I’ll take Santana, and we’ll drop them off in Lucifer’s room,” Michael suggested. 

“No.” Gadreel kissed Michael. “Can you smell yourself baby? You smell like heaven. An Alpha would jump you in a heartbeat. You stay here.” He smirked. “Bodyguard’s orders.” 

Michael huffed, but smiled. “You’re going to use that to get your way more often than not are you?” he asked. 

“Probably,” Gadreel admitted shamelessly, picking each cat up under one arm. He realized he looked ridiculous, a grown man carrying two cats while in his boxers, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Michael grinned and looked up at Gadreel. “That’s a cute image,” he noted. 

“You are  _ not  _ taking a picture of me,” Gadreel said firmly, turning on his heel and walking out. The cats didn’t seem to be unhappy about this; in fact, they purred louder. 

 

Lucifer looked up, surprised, when Gadreel simply opened his door and walked over to the honest to God four corner canopy bed. With an honest to God canopy draped over the bed like Lucifer was some sort of medieval royalty. 

Gadreel raised a brow as he glanced at the glowing TV screen on top of Lucifer’s dresser, with the Hallmark channel playing, before looking at Lucifer again as he dropped each cat on the bed. The younger Mafia prince was wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxers and had a large jar of salsa con queso in his hands, spoon sticking out. 

“You okay?” Gadreel asked gruffly, watching as Lilith walked up to her master, mewling. 

“Sam’s working the night shift,” Lucifer shrugged. “It’s a guilty lonely pleasure.” 

Gadreel chuckled as Santana simply curled up by Lucifer’s feet. “Well, you’re on catsitting duty.” 

“Not into exhibitionism, Gad?” Lucifer grinned. “Go mate my brother.” He waved Gadreel off before turning to his cat, who was attempting to stick her face into the jar. “No, Lilith, you can’t have my queso!” 

Shaking his head in wry amusement, Gadreel walked out and back down the hall, finding Michael’s door and opening it again. “Your brother’s weird,” he admitted. 

“They both are, but what is Lucifer specifically doing?” Michael asked. God, he looked edible, wearing nothing but boxers and lying on top of the covers, checking his phone. 

“Watching the Hallmark Channel while eating salsa con queso straight from the jar in his boxers,” Gadreel said, sliding onto the bed next to Michael and kissing along his shoulders. 

Michael snorted. “That’s normal for him.” He leaned into Gadreel’s touch while still typing out a message. 

“I thought we agreed no business tonight?” Gadreel asked, reaching around and gently prying Michael’s phone out of his hands.    
Michael whined and tried to fight Gadreel for it, reaching for it pleadingly. “One more text?” he asked. 

“You promised, angel,” Gadreel said, putting the phone on silent and setting it on the opposite nightstand before catching Michael’s wrists and kissing the palms gently. “Just us. No work.” 

Michael sighed and crawled on top of Gadreel’s body, feeling his flushed skin once more. “How do you want to do this?” he asked softly, almost shyly. 

“However you want, baby,” Gadreel murmured. “It’s your cherry getting popped tonight, not mine.” 

Michael flushed and leaned in to kiss Gadreel softly. “I’m going to murder Lucifer for telling you that,” he murmured against Gadreel’s lips. 

“Don’t,” Gadreel whispered back, wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders and pressing him closer. “I like the fact that you’ve never had anyone else before me. Makes me wish I could say the same.” 

Michael nipped Gadreel’s lower lip softly, almost like a gentle reprimand. “Don’t get down on yourself tonight, love,” he whispered. 

“As you wish,” Gadreel murmured, letting his hands wander down to the curve of Michael’s ass, still clothed in black silk. His hands wrapped around each globe and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Michael gasped, rolling his hips into Gadreel’s. “Fuck,” he swore, feeling his length rub against Gadreel’s cotton clad one. “Does it hurt?” he asked. 

Gadreel kissed along Michael’s jaw, sighing contently. “It can,” he murmured. “But I’ll be as gentle as possible.” 

“You’re not going to break me, Gad,” Michael huffed in amusement, sitting up from Gadreel and looking down at him. The soft glow of the warm light seemed to form a halo around Michael’s dark hair. A light sheen of sweat covered the Omega’s torso, his chest heaving. The jade eyes were almost black in anticipation and lust.

“I know,” Gadreel murmured, running his hands up Michael’s strong thighs and squeezing them, feeling the muscles underneath and watching Michael’s dark pink lips drop open into a small O. “Still going to make you feel good, baby.” 

“Always the gentleman,” Michael teased lightly, rocking his hips down and into Gadreel’s. “What will be the easiest way for us to do it?” 

“You sound so clinical,” Gadreel laughed, hands traveling up to Michael’s hips and squeezing them. He rolled them so Michael was underneath of him. 

The feeling of an Alpha getting ready to claim his mate surged to the front as Gadreel gazed down at Michael with hungry eyes, watching the way Michael swallowed. 

“Lube?” Gadreel murmured gruffly. 

Michael shook his head. “I’ve got enough slick that you could open us both up,” he murmured. “And then some.”

Gadreel groaned, kissing Michael roughly, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it. Michael gasped underneath of him, whined, and the thrill of it went to Gadreel’s length. 

“Lift up your hips for me, baby,” Gadreel whispered quietly. 

Michael did as he was told, and Gadreel quickly got rid of Michael’s boxers, gazing down at the now naked Omega, hard and flushed and wanting. 

“Beautiful,” Gadreel growled softly, kissing his way down Michael’s chest once more. “Stunning. And mine.” 

“Yours,” Michael agreed with a whisper, his hands running through Gadreel’s short blond hair. “Gad. . .” 

“What do you need, angel?” Gadreel murmured against his lover’s skin. 

“You.” 

Gadreel withheld a smirk. “You have me.” 

“Gadreel  _ please, _ ” Michael whined softly. He spread his legs and let Gadreel fall naturally between them. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, angel,” Gadreel whispered, his fingers lightly dancing over Michael’s hips and legs, completely ignoring the cock nestled in dark curls. 

“God _ dammit _ , Gadreel,” Michael groaned. “Just fucking stick it in me already.” 

“You talk  _ dirty, _ ” Gadreel said with a wry chuckle. “Who would’ve known?” 

Michael rolled his eyes and bucked his hips uselessly. “Gadreel, please,” he groaned. “We’ve waited far too long for this.” 

Gadreel finally took pity on Michael and slid his fingers into where Michael’s most intimate place was. “Deep breath,” he murmured, slowly pushing two fingers in. 

Michael’s hole swallowed them greedily and Michael gasped, then moaned, his head falling back against the pillows. 

“Feel good?” Gadreel asked, scissoring them slowly. 

“It was a little uncomfortable at first, but it’s not like I’m not used to the sensation,” Michael moaned, clenching around Gadreel’s fingers. “I  _ have  _ used toys before, you fuck.” 

Gadreel gave a low, warm chuckle as he pumped them inside of Michael. “I’m not sure how big your toys are,” he murmured, “But I can assure you that my cock is bigger.” 

“I know it is, you fucking giant,” Michael groaned, rocking his hips down in a counter rhythm. 

“You seem to like the word ‘fuck’,” Gadreel hummed, slowly adding a third finger into the fray. He could feel his own impatience mounting. “One would think that that’s what you want.” 

Michael could only emit a high pitched whine once Gadreel found Michael’s prostate. 

“Of course it is,” Gadreel said blandly, as if Michael had actually answered him, still massaging the growing bundle of nerves. 

“You’re a fucking  _ tease, _ ” Michael managed to gasp. 

Gadreel smirked. “Perhaps,” he murmured. “Do you think you’re ready?” 

“I have been ready for that knot in my ass since the day I fucking presented as an Omega,” Michael grunted. 

Gadreel smiled and leaned up to kiss Michael softly as he removed his fingers. 

“If you do not remove those ridiculous things from your hips,” Michael growled softly, “I’m cutting them off with a knife.” 

That absolutely should not send a shiver of arousal down Gadreel’s spine. It should not. That was not a thing. He sat back from Michael and slowly removed his boxers and let his hard, leaking cock slap against his stomach, the knot already starting to swell at the base. 

If Michael had noticed if Gadreel seemed to like the idea of Michael cutting his clothes off of him (he totally didn’t like that idea), then he didn’t make mention of it, instead licking his lips at the sight of Gadreel. 

“What, you want to suck it first?” Gadreel asked, wrapping a calloused hand around it and giving it a rough, dry stroke, hissing at the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Michael shook his head. “Maybe later,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t mind choking on that.” 

Gadreel groaned before going back between Michael’s legs, lining himself up. “Ready?” he asked. 

“If you ask me that one more time,” Michael grumbled, “I’m duct taping your mouth shut.” 

Gadreel laughed softly. “You wouldn’t do that.” 

Michael grunted, then gasped as Gadreel began to slowly press into him. “Oh, God,” the Omega whimpered, his hands going up to clutch at Gadreel’s shoulders. 

“I know,” Gadreel whispered, kissing along Michael’s throat, nosing into him. “It’s okay, this is normal.” 

Michael dug his nails into Gadreel’s shoulders, gasping and mewling as the Alpha continued to press slowly into him. His head fell back again, eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

Gadreel took his time, despite every nerve in his body telling him to just  _ take  _ Michael, just shove it in him and claim the Omega as his and his alone; but he promised Michael that he wasn’t going to hurt him. Instead he peppered kisses all over Michael’s skin, whispering reassurances to him until he bottomed out, the knot pressing against Michael’s hole. 

“Move,” Michael grunted. 

“You sure?” Gadreel murmured, kissing Michael sweetly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I have died and gone to Heaven,” Michael muttered, kissing Gadreel back, “And I want  _ more, _ Gad. Send me to Heaven and back.” 

“Poetic,” Gadreel smirked against his lips, “Especially from a man who not five minutes ago was threatening me and swearing like a sailor on shore leave.” 

“I fucking hate you,” Michael murmured. “Move, or I will.” 

“Well, I can’t have that,” Gadreel smiled, rolling his own hips and groaning, dropping his head to Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael gasped and moaned, clinging to Gadreel as he rocked his own hips back. “Fuck. . . Gadreel. . .” 

“Michael,” Gadreel groaned, holding the Omega close to him. 

Not many words were spoken beyond that, both of them too caught up in the moment to really speak. Occasionally a swear or a name would pass their lips. That didn’t mean that there wasn’t noise, though. Michael was gasping, moaning, whining whenever he felt the knot against his hole in a very insistent way. Gadreel’s own sounds were deeper, rougher, groans and growls as he rocked into Michael over and over again. There was the sound of skin on skin, Gadreel’s hips slapping against the curve of Michael’s slick rear; the bedframe creaking and the boxsprings protesting  the vigorous activity it was being subjected to. Smells danced in the air; rich, dark, bitter scents that spoke of power and control; sweeter scents that held an undercurrent of strength and power to them, mixing together to create the most intoxicating cocktail of sex and passion. 

“Gad,” Michael whimpered. “So. . . So close.” 

“Close, baby?” Gadreel panted, kissing along where he was going to bite Michael. 

“Uh huh, Gad, please,” Michael begged, dragging Gadreel closer. 

Gadreel’s knot was swelling, close to popping, and Gadreel wished he could hold out longer. But he knew he couldn’t. “Bite me anytime, baby, I’ll be right behind you,” he whispered softly. 

Michael took that invitation to mean  _ right now _ because the next thing Gadreel felt was Michael’s teeth sinking into his skin and something hot and wet splashing against his stomach. Michael whined and mewled as his release hit and he claimed Gadreel.

That triggered his own release, and he bit down on Michael’s neck, giving one more powerful thrust into Michael and effectively knotting him, growling. 

They collapsed, holding each other close, faces buried in the spots where their claims now laid upon the other’s skin, breathing, trying to see past the fog of mating.

Gadreel’s not sure when they became cognizant beyond the fact that they just had orgasms and mated, but that didn’t matter. He turned to Michael’s face and began kissing it lightly when he felt able to. 

Michael groaned and turned to kiss Gadreel back, his lips soft and chapped. “That was amazing,” he whispered. 

Gadreel nodded with a smile. “How do you feel?” he asked softly. 

“Is it sad that I want round two right now?” Michael questioned. 

Gadreel laughed softly and kissed Michael. “No, it’s not. Perfectly normal, baby.” 

“Good,” Michael hummed. “How much longer are we knotted?” 

“Fuck if I know,” Gadreel admitted. 

“You. . . you don’t know?” Michael asked softly. 

Gadreel shrugged, wrapping his arms around Michael. “Every Alpha’s different and. . . well, I’m not used to being on this end of the sex thing,” he reminded Michael.

MIchael nodded, kissing Gadreel softly. “It doesn’t matter. Never has, never will,” he murmured quietly. “Get some rest. . . my mate.” 

A warmth filled Gadreel and he buried his head into where he had laid his claim on Michael. “Mate,” he murmured thickly. 

Michael hugged Gadreel even tighter, kissing his temple. “I love you,” he whispered. “And I promise you that. And a Milton never breaks his promise.” 

Gadreel nuzzled into Michael. “I am  _ not  _ taking your last name,” he grunted.

Michael laughed. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's birthday party brings unexpected visitors. Gadreel gets defensive. And all's well that ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE MICHAEL'S SHOES: https://product-images.barneys.com/is/image/Barneys/504522877_1_ShoeSide?$pdp_flexH$
> 
> Louboutin. . . why? (Says the woman who would totally own these loafers)

“We are late to our own  _ party, _ ” Michael groaned in despair. 

“It’s called being fashionably late. It’s okay, I’ll just mess up your hair and we can go in with bowties askew and shit,” Gadreel said idly. “There is just no way that I’m letting you wear those  _ tacky  _ loafers.” 

The loafers in question were on Michael’s feet. They were black, with black spikes all over. 

“It’s called  _ fashion, _ ” Michael insisted. “Just let me wear them.” 

“Let me  _ burn  _ them,” Gadreel replied. “Please.” 

“You are  _ not  _ burning my Christian Louboutin loafers,” Michael insisted. “Let me wear them, okay?” 

“Those are the most impractical shoes I’ve ever seen,” Gadreel groaned. 

Michael snorted. “You should see Lucifer’s. He has  _ heels. _ ” 

“I’d almost prefer seeing you in the heels than in these godawful things,” Gadreel admitted. “Can’t you just wear a normal pair of loafers? You know, like a normal person?” 

“Nope,” Michael hummed. “I’ll order a pair of ones without spikes, if you want.” 

“Please,” Gadreel groaned. “You could use them.” 

“I’ll order you a pair of regular ones as well- as part of your body guard uniform,” Michael said brightly. “Truce?” 

Gadreel sighed and kissed his mate. “Truce. I still maintain that they’re ugly, tacky, and completely without style.” 

“Yes, dear,” Michael said in a placating tone, doing Gadreel’s bowtie perfectly. 

“I hate the penguin suit,” Gadreel groaned. 

“I know,” Michael murmured, “but it’s black tie, love. Gotta wear it.” 

Gadreel looked at them in the mirror and looked at Michael as he ran a comb through his hair, making it nice and perfect. “Isn’t a mating party supposed to have the new mates show off their marks?” he asked. 

“Yes and no,” Michael shrugged. “Unfortunately, birthday trumps mating.” He held up his phone. “That’s why I took pictures.” 

“Clever,” Gadreel said dryly. “And of course, no one will be brave enough to tell you to strip.” 

Michael smirked. “Damn straight. Now come on. Let’s go.” He held his hand out for Gadreel. “We’re bordering on not being ‘fashionably late’ and being ‘rudely late’.” 

Gadreel smiled and slipped his hand into Michael’s. “Lead the way.” 

 

“You know you’re late,” Lucifer muttered as he handed them both glasses of champagne. 

Michael shrugged. “There was an issue in the wardrobe department,” he said blithely. 

Gadreel snorted, sipping his champagne and scanning the room, automatically looking for possible threats. “Those shoes are an abomination to nature,” he declared. 

Michael rolled his eyes while Lucifer chuckled. 

“I agree,” Lucifer confided to his new brother in law. “Although, I do admit, they are one of the most comfortable shoes I’ll ever own, even though I’m a Gucci man myself.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “You buy Gucci handbags and wallets, not freakin’ shoes,” he grunted. 

“They cost the same, whether I buy Gucci or Louboutin,” Lucifer smiled. He looked at the newly mated couple and smiled. 

“Santana behaved herself last night, right?” Michael asked, taking a sip of his champagne. 

“Oh, yes,” Lucifer said. “Snuggled up to Lilith and they slept while I watched TV.” He smiled. “Little yin-yang kitties. Just like us.” 

“I hope you’re not giving these two a hard time,” Sam said, appearing out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist. 

“I did that earlier,” Lucifer smiled, tilting his head back and kissing Sam softly. 

Sam chuckled, kissing his intended back before looking at Michael and Gadreel. “Congratulations,” he said warmly, “and happy birthday, Michael.” 

Michael smiled. “Thank you.” He squeezed Gadreel’s hand. “I got the best birthday present.” 

“Sap,” Gadreel muttered affectionately squeezing his hand back. 

“You love it,” Michael smiled, leaning in to kiss Gadreel’s cheek. “Now, I have to go do some work.” 

“Be careful,” Gadreel warned, “I am not looking forward to having to rescue your ass while looking like a formal penguin.” 

Lucifer coughed on his champagne while Michael laughed and kissed Gadreel’s lips. “Scouts’ honor,” he promised before walking away. 

Lucifer smiled and Sam clapped a hand on Gadreel’s back. “You should probably make your own rounds, anyways,” the other Alpha said in understanding.

Gadreel nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got a baby brother to thank,” he said as he moved over to where Samandriel and Benny were sitting at a table, talking. 

“Congrats!” Samandriel said happily, reaching up for a hug from his older brother. 

“Thanks, Alfie,” Gadreel said, hugging his brother back gently, kissing his temple. “Thanks, by the way. For giving Michael my number.” 

Samandriel beamed and ran a hand over his stomach. 

“Due in another week or so, right?” Gadreel asked with a smile. 

“Two more weeks,” Samandriel groaned, “and then it’ll be good. Good thing I’ve got a great mate.” 

“You sure do,” Gadreel said, smiling at Benny. He tugged at the collar of his tux. “I hate this thing.” 

Benny chuckled. “Me too, chief. Me too, but we gotta endure them.” 

“I just want champagne,” Samandriel sighed. “I love champagne.” 

“I know,” Gadreel and Benny said in unison, smiling at each other indulgently. 

Gadreel patted Samandriel’s shoulder. “I should probably go greet other people,” he said, reaching over and shaking Benny’s hand. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course. Congrats again,” Samandriel beamed, hugging his older brother again. “Glad you’re happy again.” 

Gadreel hugged Samandriel back and ruffled his hair before moving away, finding Abner in the crowd and hugging him tightly. 

Abner laughed and beamed. “Congratulations, my friend! You have made a wonderful match,” he said, hugging Gadreel happily. 

Gadreel grinned and clapped his hands on Abner’s shoulder. “Sure you can run the company without needing to call me?” he teased. 

“Hey, just make sure that Mr. Milton doesn’t get killed, and we’ll be good,” Abner laughed. “I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know when board meetings are and everything. But honestly, Michael’s got the best security system in the world and he knows it.” 

Gadreel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, what security system is that?” 

Abner grinned. “You.” He laughed as he ducked out of Gadreel’s playful swipe before he exchanged Gadreel’s empty champagne glass for a new one. “I admit, that was bad, but it could’ve been worse,” he said. 

“That’s true,” Gadreel admitted, taking another sip. 

“Had any fights since you mated him?” Abner asked mischievously. 

Gadreel snorted. “The only one we’ve had is whether or not he was going to wear those horrendous loafers.” 

“The ones with the spikes and the red soles?” Abner confirmed. 

Gadreel nodded. “I get that they’re like, super expensive shoes,” he said, “but if they’re expensive, why do they look like a six year old’s art project?”

Abner nearly inhaled half his glass of champagne in his haste to bust his ribs laughing. Coughing, he pounded on his chest while Gadreel stood by his side stoically. 

“Finished attempting to die on me?” Gadreel asked with a straight face. 

“Jesus Christ, I hate you so much,” Abner wheezed. 

Gadreel gave a sheepish shrug. “Sorry,” he apologized. “But where’s the lie in that statement?” 

“You are not wrong,” Abner coughed. “Could it have killed you to have helped me out there?” 

“Might’ve killed you, old man,” Gadreel replied, ducking as Abner took another playful swing at him. He winced and tugged at the collar of his shirt again. “I want  _ out  _ of this get up,” he hissed. 

“You look good in it, though,” Abner said. 

“Michael looks better,” Gadreel said. “I just look like a gorilla stuffed into a penguin.”  

Abner laughed and shook his head, stepping into Gadreel’s space. “Michael Milton has not stopped staring at you since the two of you separated,” he whispered. “He keeps looking at you and honestly, I think he likes you in it.” He gave a subtle nod to where Michael was talking to two bald headed men in impeccably tailored tuxes. 

Gadreel slid his eyes over, first making sure Michael wasn’t in any imminent danger before appreciating Michael’s form in the tuxedo. Michael looked like he was  _ born  _ into the garments, and he looked every inch the mob prince that Gadreel used to fear. 

Their eyes met and Michael’s mouth quirked up into a smirk, and he gave a quick wink. Gadreel felt his neck flush under the shirt and he turned back to Abner. “Shut up,” he told his best friend. 

“I don’t think so,” Abner grinned. “But seriously, Gad. Since the two of you started dating or whatever a couple months ago, you’ve been happier.” 

Gadreel smiled. “That’s because I get the tiger without the claws,” he said. He looked over at Michael again and smiled at Abner. “I’m going to make sure that my mate isn’t doing anything stupid,” he said. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Of course,” Abner said, hugging Gadreel again. “My pleasure. Congratulations, my old friend.” 

“Thank you,” Gadreel said honestly, hugging him back before walking over to Michael, standing behind his mate and looking as intimidating as possible. He didn’t like these men. He wasn’t not sure why, but he didn’t like them. 

“Ah, here he is,” Michael said warmly. “Gentlemen, this is my mate, Gadreel Penikett. Gadreel, these lovely gentlemen are from the Mating Society.” 

“Oh?” Gadreel asked, resting a hand on Michael’s shoulder, tugging his mate a little closer to him. “I thought you said you would take care of it.” 

“Of course, love,” Michael said, batting some Omega allure up at his Alpha. Christ, his Omega was beautiful and intelligent and Gadreel wanted to tear that stupid tux off of him. Even if said tux made him look good. “They just want to make sure that everything is in order, since, you know. How close we mated to my birthday.” 

“Oh, I see,” Gadreel said, raising his hardened gaze up at the two men. “And just who might you be?” 

“Zachariah Fuller,” the taller, more stout man said. “And my associate, Uriel. It’s just a quick thing, we do have to check these things out.” 

“Of course,” Gadreel said, giving a thin smile. “No doubt hoping that the rumors aren’t true and that you can put the richest man in the county up for auction so you can get a very good price for him. And all for the sake of making sure he doesn’t waste what fertility he may or may not have, which is quite frankly none of your business.” 

“Gad,” Michael sighed, almost in amusement while the associate sputtered in indignation. 

“Of course not,” Zachariah laughed warmly. Gadreel wanted to punch him in the face. “It is, however, different to see the mated pair so. . . buttoned up.” 

“We are at a birthday party first and foremost, Mr. Fuller,” Gadreel said with a smile, “Michael is a private man, and does not feel the need to flash off his mating mark like he is a peacock.” 

Michael chuckled. “Forgive my mate,” he said with a winning smile. “He is blunt and to the point, one of his most endearing qualities. However, he is right. We felt it unnecessary to show off our marks at a black tie event such as my birthday. Are the pictures not enough to suffice?” 

“Those could be anyone,” Zachariah’s associate offered, “And that would be a crime, Mr. Milton.” His eyes flickered up to Gadreel before back to Michael’s hardening gemstone gaze. “Forgive me, but you don’t seem suited for jailtime.” 

“You will either be content with the pictures,” Gadreel snapped, “Or you can bippity-boppity-fuck out of this establishment. I will  _ not  _ tolerate my mate being threatened.” 

“ _ Gadreel! _ ” Michael gasped, his eyes wide as he turned to look at the Alpha. “Language!” 

Gadreel snorted as he rolled his eyes and leaned to whisper in Michael’s ear, “You weren’t complaining about the language I was using this morning,” he teased before looking at a shocked Uriel and a particularly thunderous Zachariah. 

“Or,” Uriel drawled, “You can show off the mating bite you left on your alleged mate, or we can arrest you both right now.” 

“Not without due diligence,” Gadreel sneered. 

“And who’s to say we wouldn’t?” Uriel asked pointedly. 

“First you’re asking to see a mating mark that you can  _ clearly  _ see in pictures belongs on Michael. What’s next? A public mating like they did in medieval times for nobility? Mandatory fertility tests prior to auction so that those who are infertile get locked up in an insane asylum because they can’t produce children?” Gadreel rolled his eyes. “Sounds all a little to George Orwell to me.” 

“It’s a wonder that he’d even mate with the likes of  _ you, _ 24601,” the associate snapped. 

“Don’t think my name is Jean Valjean,” Gadreel barked. “And you’re certainly no Javert.” 

“Gad,” Michael said softly, looking up at his mate. “Let’s just do it.” 

“Seriously?” Gadreel asked, pulling Michael into him. “You’re going to give in to him?” 

Michael quirked the corner of his mouth up. “I’d rather spend my birthday on your knot in our bed than in a musty old jail cell,” he murmured. “Besides, I know you want to take me out of this tux.” 

Gadreel huffed, giving in to his Omega and Dom before undoing Michael’s bowtie. “I’d rather be tearing this off of you with you complaining about ruining fabric,” he mentioned. 

“You do not have to be a brute, Alpha,” Michael teased, pressing a kiss to the frown etched into Gadreel’s stony face. “Relax, Alpha.” He slid his tuxedo coat and beckoned for a butler to take it. “Think of it as the trailer before the movie.” 

Gadreel huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, running his hands over Michael’s shoulders. 

“Gadreel,” Michael murmured, sensing his mate getting distracted. “The buttons, please. And do not just tear my shirt off like you’re an ape.” 

“I’m sorry that I get impatient,” Gadreel smiled, already feeling himself relax as he carefully undid each and every button of his mate’s perfect shirt. Perfect, just like him. 

“We’ll work on that,” Michael whispered with a soft smile, sensing that he was getting Gadreel under his control. “Good, baby. That’s right.” He took one of Gadreel’s hands when he was done, squeezing it. “Perfect. I’ll take it off.” 

Gadreel nodded with a smile, squeezing Michael’s hand back. 

A hush had fallen over the crowd and they were all crowding around the quartet as Michael stripped off his shirt slowly. Gadreel felt a throb of pride echo through him as Michael gestured to his bite, still red and purple looking from only one day of healing underneath the white wifebeater that he wore as an undershirt. 

There were cheers and whoops as Michael beamed. Uriel was turning an ugly shade of puce and Zachariah gave an approving look. 

“Alright, turns out you were right,” he said, gesturing that Michael could get redressed and beckoned for Uriel. “Our mistake. We’ll get out of your hair, Mr. Milton.” 

“Hang on,” Gadreel said, tugging off his bowtie brutally. “Let’s get me out of the way so you don’t have to appear here in two weeks for us to go through the whole thing again. Makes it easy in the paperwork department.” 

“Gad,” Michael said softly, resting his hand on Gadreel’s waist. “You sure?” 

Gadreel nodded, knowing why Michael was asking. Gadreel couldn’t wear an undershirt under his own white shirt, meaning that hundreds of people would see the scars. He didn’t care anymore. He’s not sure when he stopped caring. The only person whose opinions on his scars mattered with the scars was Michael, and Michael loved them. He shrugged off his own coat, letting it fall into the Omega’s arms. 

Michael smiled and neatly folded the Alpha’s coat in his arms. He didn’t need to tell Gadreel how proud he was- it radiated throughout his being, and Gadreel could feel it in the slowly but surely forming emotional bond. 

Another hush fell over the crowd as Gadreel did his best to not curse out the tiny buttons and his large fingers but somehow, the shirt was unbuttoned, and he sighed as he took it off, showing off old scars and the new bite that marked him as Michael’s mate. 

The crowd remained silent in awe and maybe a little trepidation as Gadreel wadded up his shirt and glared at Uriel, who had gone pale, and Zachariah, who was blinking rapidly. Gadreel could understand the silence. Everyone knew that there were very few ways one got scars like Gadreel had, and none of them pleasant. 

“Have you ever noticed how  _ uncomfortable  _ tuxes are?” Gadreel asked, trying to break the spell. “They make you feel like you’re on a backboard on a gurney being rushed into the OR for emergency surgery. Or, in my case, like you tried to shove a gorilla into a penguin.” 

Everyone laughed, the spell broken and Gadreel turned back to look at Zachariah and his associate. “Please get out of my house,” he said sweetly, putting the shirt back on. 

“Of course. We got what we needed.” 

Gadreel had never seen two people look so ashamed of themselves as they walked out, the party starting back up. 

Michael had put on his own shirt and buttoned it up, and the Omega wandered up to his Alpha, kissing him deeply. “So proud of you, baby,” Michael whispered against his lips. “I know that was hard for you.” 

Gadreel smiled, resting his hands on Michael’s hips. “It’s because of you, Sir,” he murmured. “I knew you’d keep me safe.” 

Michael laughed softly and kissed Gadreel again. “You wrinkled your shirt.” 

“It’s uncomfortable, it deserves to be,” Gadreel smiled. “How pissed will Gabriel be if we go to our room? Because you smell amazing right now and I kind of want out of the rest of my tux. It’s restricting other things and making it even more uncomfortable.” 

Michael huffed a laugh and discreetly brushed his fingers against the front of Gadreel’s trousers. “He’ll be very upset if we don’t at the very least cut the cake and eat it,” he said. “He’s very proud of it.” 

Gadreel hissed and lowered his lashes at his Alpha. “Do I have to put the shirt back on?” he asked. 

“Yes, but you don’t have to put the bowtie back on,” Michael smiled. 

“Thank God,” Gadreel breathed as he unballed his shirt and slid it back on. Michael batted his hands out of the way before he could button it and he slowly did the buttons. 

“You don’t have to,” Gadreel murmured sheepishly. 

“I know,” Michael hummed. “I want to. Just as much as I want to tie you down with the bowties and ride you.” 

Gadreel groaned softly. “Angel,” he protested. 

Michael smiled and kissed Gadreel softly as he finished buttoning his shirt. “Be good for me, and I’ll give you a reward for doing everything that happened earlier, because that was  _ hot _ ,” he murmured, reaching down and squeezing Gadreel’s hand. “Deal?” 

“That’s an offer I’m not going to refuse,” Gadreel smiled, kissing the smile from Michael’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure you head over to @coplins for the art!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Don't forget to check out Coplins art at @coplins! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
